Rio the series 5
by Ricardo the Black Hawk
Summary: After the events of the Sentinel, Blu and Jewel have now made a full recovery and are back home in the Jungle where they belong. I guess life should be peaceful now. Let's hope so anyway. (Sequel to "Rio 3 the party never ends")
1. Heat-wave

**Rio the series 5**

**Chapter 1 heat-wave**

A very, very hot day through the entire City of Rio. Somewhere in the local Jungle, home of the local Birds, Blu and his wife Jewel and his four children were in their tree hollow, trying to cope with the heat wave.

Not long after the events of the Sentinel, Blu and Jewel had already made a full recovery and ever one of their injuries were gone and completely healed. They were lucky (especially Blu).

"Oh, it's so hot..." Blu complained, waving his wing in front of his face for cool air.

"Nah, really...?" Jewel sarcastically replied. "Ohhhhhhh."

"I've been in Rio for two years now, and this has gotta be, without a doubt, the hottest day ever." Blu said, almost passing out from the heat.

###

Meanwhile, in another part of the Jungle, Rico and Arlene were laying down on the grass, near the pond area, also frustrated about the heat. Arlene sat up and looked over at Rico. "So...Hot..."

"...No...Kidding." Rico said, as he looked over at the pond which was very filthy for some unknown reason. "I need cold now..."

Rico got up onto his talons and walked over near the pond. Arlene quickly sat up and warned him back. "Rico, no, that water is dirty."

"I know..." Rico said, as he turned around and slowly made his way back to Arlene. Before Rico got back to her, he suddenly turned around and ran straight towards the pond. "I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! CANNONBAAAAAAAAAAAAAL!"

Arlene covered her eyes as the splash had almost caused the water to wet her. Arlene took her wings from her face to see Rico standing in the lake, with seaweed on top of his head. "How's the water, Rico?"

"Very cool, but smelly." Rico answered.

Arlene chuckled in response and laid back down on the grass. _"Such a moron."_

###

Meanwhile, at the Samba Club, Nico and Pedro tried to perform their song with sweating to death. Everyone in the Club were also trying to cope with the heat so they could watch.

Nico and Pedro drank cups of orange juice and began singing their song.

_I can feel it coming in the air tonight, Oh Lord_  
_I've been waiting for this moment, all my life, Oh Lord_  
_Can you feel it coming in the air tonight, Oh Lord, Oh Lord..._

"Oh Lord," Nico said, falling straight down on his back, along with Pedro, who fell down on his belly. "I give up."

"Agreed." Pedro said, leaning his head up to see most of the crowd trying to keep themselves cool, while the others

###

Back with the Blue Macaw family, Blu and Jewel and their four kids slowly made their way through the Jungle walking instead of flying. Blu had decided to either take them to: the Bookstore of the Aviary.

"Blu, how much further do we have to walk...?" Jewel asked, trying to keep herself awake.

"Linda's is the closet, so let's go there." Blu replied, as he almost walked into a tree. _"I hope she has the a/c turned on."_

__###

Blu got lucky indeed. He and his wife and children managed to get to the Bookstore where Linda had to a/c turned on high. Blu sat against a couch cushion with his eyes closed and enjoying the nice breeze. "Ah, this is so relaxing."

"Yep, nice and cool." Jewel sighed, while laying on her back on a pillow.

"I hope the hot weather dies down soon." Blu hoped.

"Blu, I've lived here all my life, and trust me, it will." Jewel reassured, smiling. So for the rest of the hot day in Rio, the Blue Macaw family stayed there until the hot weather had turned back to just a normal warm heat.

**The first chapter of Rio the series 5 is complete. Thanks for reading. Also, my story called:**

**"The beginning of a beautiful love story."**

**Is now good to read, thanks to Kraft58. I hope to those who haven't checked it out will read and review it.**


	2. Singing and rapping

**Rio the series 5**

**Chapter 2 singing and rapping.**

A couple of days had passed from the heat-wave that had spread out all across Rio. In the local Jungle, was the Samba Club, which had now been moved to the Jungle for Birds to arrive quicker.

Inside the Club, Nico and Pedro were sitting behind the stage, trying to think of new songs for them to sing.

"How about a little rock 'n' roll?" Pedro suggested.

"Nah." Nico disagreed. "How about a romantic song?"

"Nah, too weak," Pedro replied, with a wing on his chin. "Nico, I really can't think of anything."

"Hmmmmmmm." Nico hummed, trying to think of a song for both him and Pedro to sing together for when their customers arrive.

"Hmmmm." Pedro hummed too, with his eyeballs looking up a the ceiling.

They continued to think of a song together, thinking as hard as their small brains could. A excited smile jumped on both Nico and Pedro's beak as they bot had an idea. "Poetry!"

"Yeah, everyone loves poetry!" Nico said.

"Yeah, we could even do some rappin'!" Pedro said.

Nico put on a glum face and looked over at Pedro. "Pedro, let's just stick to poetry for now."

Pedro merely shrugged in response. "A'ight."

###

Meanwhile, in another part of the Jungle, Blu and his beautiful wife Jewel were sitting together while leaning against the wall in their tree hollow. Their children were still sleeping in the nest due to it being early morning.

Blu smiled and moved one wing over Jewel. "So peaceful."

"Yep." Jewel agreed, laying her head down on Blu's chest. "This is just what I wanted."

There was silence for a couple of minutes, until they could here singing nearby. Blu glazed up to see a black figure flying towards him and Jewel.

Blu smiled when he heard the figure singing.

_Shoot to thrill play to kill_  
_Too many women too many pills_  
_Shoot to thrill play to kill_  
_I got my gun at the ready gonna fire at will_

_Cause I shoot to thrill and I'm ready to kill_  
_I can't get enough and I can't get my fill_

Rico landed down straight in front of Blu and Jewel in their hollow like he was a ninja. Rico stood back up and walked over to Blu and Jewel.

_Cause I shoot to thrill play to kill_  
_Play it again_

"Hey, lovebirds." Rico greeted.

"Hi, Rico." Blu greeted in return.

"You're up early," Jewel said, lifting her head up from her mates body. "What happened to sleeping until 11:00 in the morning?"

Rico shrugged in response. "I guess people change."

"Indeed they do." Blu agreed, as he lifted his wing up and stroked Jewel's head, to her delight.

"Well, I gotta go find a couple of friends." Rico answered, looking at the sky. "Hey, do you two wanna come?"

"Sure, I'll go." Blu replied, getting back up onto his talons. "Jewel, wanna come?"

"No thanks, lovehawk," Jewel replied, also getting up onto her feet. She placed her wings on her mates shoulders and gave him a little push. "You and Rico go and have fun. I'll watch the kids."

Blu smiled in response and took Jewel's wing and placed a kiss on it. "Ok, Jewel, I'll see you later." Blu turned back over to Rico, who was patiently waiting. "Let's go."

Rico nodded in response and extended his wings.

Blu and Rico commanded their wings to take them up into the air. Seconds later they flew away together and headed to where Rico was going to meet his friends.

###

Blu and Rico arrived near the Western Jungle, where they believe Eric and Mark were located. They were correct indeed.

Blu and Rico landed down on a branch where they saw two Red Macaws standing on a branch near the ground, with a small crowd of Birds watching them. The two Red Macaws were rapping in front of their crowd.

Mark:

_"Yoyoyoy, Eric, my man, why we here again?"_

Eric:

_"We are performing for a fans, my man."_

Mark:

_"Oh, yeah, I think my memory's slipping."_

Eric:

_"Well go and get a drink then, and start sipping."_

"Hey, guys. Guys?" Rico said, trying to get their attention but they were not listening. "Guys?"

"I don't think they're listening." Blu said to Rico like it was obvious.

Rico sighed in responce. "Wait here." Rico flew up onto the branch and walked over to Eric and Mark, who were still rapping to each other.

Mark:

_"Hey, hey, Eric it's Rico the Black Hawk._

Eric:

_"Well, whatta ya know, it's time we have talk."_

Rico walked closer to them and began to do something which very much was a surprise to his friend, Blu.

Rico:

_"Your raps are keeping from talking, which is making me very annoyed, so stop what you doing, before I throw you into a void."_

Eric:

_"Well, whatta ya know, he's a Hawk and he raps."_

Mark:

_"Man, we hope he's good, otherwise he'll end with some slaps."_

Eric:

_"So, Rico, my man, how can we help you?"_

Rico:

_"Well, Eric my man, first, I'd like you to me my friend Blu."_

"Hello." Blu greeted waving his wing.

Eric:

_"So, Rico, any other news you got for us?"_

Rico:

_"Yes, Eric, that's if it's not a muss."_

Mark:

_"Not at all, bro, just tell us the news."_

Rico:

_"Nico and Pedro are having a party and we could do with people like you with your raps and goos."_

Mark:

_"Ok, Rico, we'll be there."_

Eric:

_"Just don't go anywhere before we get there. Word."_

Blu, who was watching with the crowd, walked up onto the branch with Rico, Eric and Mark. Blu cleared his throat and did something none of us would expect to see.

Blu:

_"If you guys come, I hope you enjoy the party, but if you don't show up, we'll come back here and drag you to the party. Word."_

All of the crowd clapped at the four rapping Birds. Mark and Eric looked at each other with shocked faces while Blu and Rico took bows to the crowd.

###

Night time had arrived in the Jungle. It was time for Nico and Pedro to sing one of their special songs together.

The crowd in the Club was silent as they waited for the Samba Birds to appear. Nico, who was backstage with Pedro, peaked his head out to see the crowd outside. "Wow, big crowd."

"You ready for this?" Pedro asked.

"Yeah, let's do it." Nico grinned, before walking out of the stage along side with Pedro.

The crowd of Birds clapped for the owners of the Club as they walked on the stage. Nico and Pedro waited for the crowd to be completely silent before they would begin.

When they were silent, Nico was the first to begin. He took off his bottle-cap and held it to his chest with his head lowered and eyes closed.

Nico:

_I've been writing you a story_  
_The headline reads "We're Meant To Be"_  
_See I'm not one to write such fiction_  
_So let me be a reality_  
_And show you what you mean to me_

It was now Pedro's turn. He walked a couple of steps in front of Nico and began to sing.

Pedro:

_I'm thinking you and I_  
_Should roll the dice, get lost in love forever_  
_Cause I'm feeling intoxicated_  
_I wanna taste the air that you've been breathing_

Nico and Pedro both shot their faces up at the exact same time and grabbed one of each other's wings and spun around and both of the sang together.

Nico and Pedro:

_So haunt me, and feel me_  
_I've been waiting for your touch_  
_Your beauty consumes me_  
_I never loved someone so..._  
_So haunt me, and feel me_  
_I've been waiting for your touch_  
_Your beauty consumes me_  
_I never loved someone so..._

Nico and Pedro released each other and both of the slid across the stage. Nico put his bottle-cap back on and stood back in the center of the stage.

Nico:

_Before I met you, my heart was heavy_  
_It was weighted down from all my pride_  
_And now I'm lost in your sweet surrender_  
_Confessing this love I have inside_  
_So now I'll show you what you mean to me_

Pedro performed a quick backflip before making his way in front of all the crowd.

Pedro:

_I'm thinking you and I_  
_Should roll the dice, get lost in love forever_  
_Cause I'm feeling intoxicated_  
_I wanna taste the air that you've been breathing_

Nico and Pedro jumped up in the air together and landed down on their talons.

Nico and Pedro:

_So haunt me, and feel me_  
_I've been waiting for your touch_  
_Your beauty consumes me_  
_I never loved someone so..._  
_So haunt me, and feel me_  
_I've been waiting for your touch_  
_Your beauty consumes me_  
_I never loved someone so much_

Nico:

_And now I'm lost in your sweet surrender_  
_And now I'm lost in your sweet surrender_

Pedro:

_I want to be the one that you run to_  
_I want to be the one you say I love to_  
_Been waiting on forever just to hold you_  
_And our love will make the headlines bleed tonight_

Nico and Pedro went silent for a couple of seconds. They both jumped up into the air again with colorful lights flashing behind them and the crowd cheering with them.

Nico and Pedro:

_So haunt me, and feel me_  
_I've been waiting for your touch_  
_Your beauty consumes me_  
_You know I never loved someone so..._  
_So haunt me, and feel me_  
_I've been waiting for your touch_  
_Your beauty consumes me_  
_I never loved someone so much_

Nico and Pedro both jumped onto their knees with the crowd cheering so hard that they both could barely hearing each other talk.

"That was fun!" Nico whooped, also panting a little.

"Yeah, it was." Pedro agreed, also trying to catch his breath back.

In the crowd of Birds, Blu and Jewel were clapping for their friends on the stage. Blu smiled while clapping his wings and thought to himself: _"Now that's talent."_

**Second chapter is complete. Gotta love poetry and rapping, am I right? Next chapter arriving soon.**

**And for those who are not aware, I am correcting and fixing some of my old chapters and making them good to read. (with the help of Kraft58 of course)**

**So I'll give shoutouts when they are good to read.**


	3. Carnaval

**Rio the series 5**

**Chapter 3 Carnaval**

A nice relaxing day in the beautiful City of Rio. Somewhere amongst the City was the Christ the Redeemer Statue was the Blue Macaw Jewel, and her friend, the Keel Billed Toucan Eva.

"Ahhhhh," Jewel sighed, while feeling the breeze of the wind spread across her face. "I love it up here."

"Me, too, Jewel." Eva replied, while looking at the clouds. "I can't for Carnval tomorrow."

"Me, neither." Jewel agreed, placing her wings behind her head and closing her eyes. "Who's gonna watch your kids?"

"No-one; we're taking them with us this year." Eva replied.

"Let's hope they behave." Jewel hoped.

"Well, they're growing up," Eva said, turning her eyes to make eye-contact with Jewel. "But, you're right; let's hope they behave for a change."

"Yeah," Jewel said, while standing back up onto her talons. "I guess I better be going home now."

"It's fine; I'll see you at Carnaval, Jewel." Eva called, as the Blue Macaw was already flying away into the crystal-clear sky.

When Jewel was away from the Statue and from her best friend, she began to make her way back home to her husband and children. Jewel began whistling a song to herself. _"Doooo, do, do, doooooooo, dunnnnn."_

###

One day later

When the next day (and night) had arrived it was time for Carnaval for all the people of Rio and the Birds in the Jungle. In the Blue Macaws family tree, Blu, Jewel and all 4 of their children had spent 30 minutes in the pond preening and making their feathers look all nice and shiny.

Jewel was kneeled down to Jessica and licked her wing and scrubbed a bit of dirt from Jessica's head.

"Mom!" Jessica whined. "I don't won't your spit in my head feathers."

"Jessica, you'll thank me one day." Jewel said, as she stopped scrubbing her youngest daughter and stood back onto her talons. Jewel lifted her wings up and began to examine herself. "Nice and shiny."

"Indeed." Blu agreed, who was also checking himself and seeing he too was nice and shiny. "Are we ready to go now?"

"Yep," Jewel smiled, before turning to her children. "Come on, kids, flap those wings and let's go."

The 6 Blue Macaws jumped out of their hollow with their wings extended and took flight into the beautiful dark sky.

###

After the Blue Macaw family had left their tree hollow, they flew over to the magically City of Rio where the streets were empty due to everyone being at Carnaval. When they arrived at Carnaval, the watched the parades traveling through the streets.

"Hey, Pedro, they're here!" a happy and familiar voice cried excitedly.

Blu and Jewel turned their attention over to the roof tops and saw Nico and Pedro with Rafael and Eva and their 18 kids. Blu and Jewel simultaneously shouted: "Nico! Pedro!"

"Hey, guys." Nico greeted while watching the parades. "Glad you came."

"Wouldn't miss it for the World." Jewel said.

"I would." Rico countered, causing all of his friends to look at him with a curious face. Rico looked at all his friend and raised his dark black wings open. "What I'd say?"

Before anyone had the chance to answer, music from the parade began to play. All of the Birds turned their attention to the music and began tapping their talons to the beat of the music.

_When she was just a girl_  
_She expected the world_

"I love this song!" Jewel whooped.

"Me, too." Blu agreed, as he took Jewel's wing in his. "Let's dance, Jewel."

"With please." Jewel smiled.

_But it flew away from her reach_  
_So she ran away in her sleep_  
_Dreamed of para- para- paradise_  
_Para- para- paradise_  
_Para- para- paradise_  
_Every time she closed her eyes_  
_Whoa-oh-oh oh-oooh oh-oh-oh_

Blu spun Jewel around multiple times while watching Rafael dance with Eva, Nico dancing with Perla, Pedro dancing with Henrietta. All 18 Toucans held wings and spun around their mother and fathers.

_When she was just a girl_  
_She expected the world_  
_But it flew away from her reach_  
_And the bullets catch in her teeth_

_Life goes on_  
_It gets so heavy_  
_The wheel breaks the butterfly_  
_Every tear, a waterfall_  
_In the night, the stormy night_  
_She closed her eyes_  
_In the night, the stormy night_  
_Away she'd fly._

"Wow, this is fun!" Blu cheered, while dancing with his beautiful wife.

"Yeah it is!" Jewel agreed, while enjoying her mate spinning her around. "I can't believe you missed out all the Carnaval's while you was in America."

"Yeah, me, too." Blu said.

_And dreamed of para- para- paradise_  
_Para- para- paradise_  
_Para- para- paradise_  
_Whoa-oh-oh oh-oooh oh-oh-oh_

_She dreamed of para- para- paradise_  
_Para- para- paradise_  
_Para- para- paradise_  
_Whoa-oh-oh oh-oooh oh-oh-oh._

_La la la La_  
_La la la_

Blu spun Jewel around into the air. She extended her wings and flew for a short time with her eyes closed and listening to the Samba. Jewel slowly descended back to the ground, only to land in Blu's wings.

Blu looked down at Jewel in his wings and smiled. "I love so much, Jewel."

"I never get tired of you saying that, Blu." Jewel smiled, resting the side of her head on his chest.

_So lying underneath those stormy skies._  
_She said oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh._  
_I know the sun must set to rise._

_This could be para- para- paradise_  
_Para- para- paradise_  
_This could be para- para- paradise_  
_Whoa-oh-oh oh-oooh oh-oh-oh._

_This could be para- para- paradise_  
_Para- para- paradise_  
_Could be para- para- paradise_  
_Whoa-oh-oh oh-oooh oh-oh-oh._

_This could be para- para- paradise_  
_Para- para- paradise_  
_Could be para- para- paradise_  
_Whoa-oh-oh oh-oooh oh-oh-oh._

_Oo-oo-oo, oo-oo-oo, oo-oo-oo_  
_Oo-oo-oo, oo-oo-oo, oo-oo-oo_

**The Birds of Rio celebrate Carnaval once again. Thanks for reading. Stay tuned for chapter 4. Hope you enjoyed.**


	4. Grumpy Blu

**Rio the series 5**

**Chapter 4 grumpy Blu**

A fine morning across the Jungle of Rio De Janeiro. The two best friends, Blu the Macaw and Rico the Black Hawk **(me)** were flying together through the Jungle together. Rico was just in his usual mood: Joy-full and happy. Blu however, was the complete opposite from happy.

For the past couple of days, Jewel had spent most of her time at the Aviary for check-ups to make sure her health is good and has no problems at all. Tulio wanted to make sure her entire body was okay, due to Jewel being pregnant twice.

"_I raise my flags, dye my clothes_ _It's a revolution, I suppose. __We'll paint it red to fit right in" _Rico sang.

"Rico, would you PLEASE stop singing that song?" Blu annoyingly requested.

"Why don't you like my singing?" Rico inquired.

"It's not that," Blu replied, before letting off a tired yawn. "Without Jewel, I've been watching the kids, and they're hard to put to sleep at night."

"I know the feeling." Rico said.

Hearing that sentence, Blu turned his attention to Rico with a curios eyebrow raised. "Know the feeling? You don't even have kids."

"Blu, I have babysat Rafael's kids ON my own a couple of times." Rico explained, before looking back forward and seeing they were both almost home. "We're almost home."

"Yeah, and hopefully..." Blu paused and let off a yawn. "I can have a nice nap. Azul, Rey and Crystal went to Rafael's but Jessica is there now with my mom."

Rico nodded in response before they had finally got home. Rico flew over to his tree hollow and landed down inside. He took one quick look at Blu and waved Blu goodbye. "See ya, Blu."

"Bye, Rico." Blu replied, as he landed down in his hollow to see his mom and Jessica together. "Hey, Mom."

"Hi, Blu." Lara greeted, as Blu sat down in the nest.

"How was Jessica? Was she too much trouble?" Blu asked.

"No, she's like a little Angel." Lara replied, smiling, while gently stroking Jessica's head. Lara stood up in the nest and walked over out of the nest and over to the hollow exit/entrance. "I gotta go now. Bye, Blu."

"Bye, Mom." Blu said, as he bidden farewell to his mother. After she was gone, Blu wanted to have a little nap so laid back down in the nest. Blu tucked his head in his wings and closed his eyes and was ready to sleep.

Just when Blu thought he would have complete silence, he felt something poking the side of his stomach. Blu groaned and peaked his eyes open and saw Jessica, his youngest child, poking him to get his attention.

"Daddy?" Jessica said, still trying to get her father to turn his attention to her.

"Jessica, Daddy's very tired." Blu said, before rolling over onto his side.

"But, I'm hungry," Jessica said, as she stood on top of Blu's body.

Blu sighed and used his wing to pick her up and set her back down in the nest. "Jessica, I will get you something in a few minutes."

"But Daddy!" Jessica whined, but Blu was trying not to pay attention to her. "Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!"

_"Ugh, I can't take this anymore!"_ Blu thought as Jessica continued to whine. _"Where's Jewel when you need her?"_

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" Jessica continued to whine.

Blu tried to cope with Jessica's winning but it was impossible. Blu could not take it anymore. He suddenly shot his eyes open and sat up in the nest and locked his eyes right onto Jessica and bellowed: "LOOK, JESSICA, JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! DO YOU HAVE TO BE SO ANNOYING?!"

Hearing her father yell like that, Jessica fell silent completely. She had never been yelled at before, she was no even a trouble maker. Her eyes were slowly beginning to fill up with water. She sat down in the nest and began to cry heavily as she could not believe Blu had just yelled at her.

Blu, who still had an angry face had just suddenly realised what he had done. Blu is normally kind-hearted, nice, a little shy and loved his wife and children no matter how bad they could be.

He couldn't stand to watch his youngest daughter, his baby girl cry in sadness. Blu changed his angry face into a sad and regrettable one and extended his wings out and scooted-up Jessica and held her into a hug as she slowly continued. "Jessica, I'm so sorry. Shhhh, don't cry. I didn't mean to shout at you. I'm sorry. Shhhh."

"I'm sorry, Daddy." Jessica apologized while crying.

"No, no, honey, I'm sorry. It was my fault completely." Blu whispered trying to keep her calm and to stop her crying.

"You hate me!" Jessica cried with even more tears coming out of her teal eyes.

"No, no, sweetie, I don't hate you. I love you." Blu reassured, as he lifted his wing up and gently stroked Jessica across her head. "I'm just been a little grumpy lately. Ok?"

Jessica slowly nodded in response and sniffed. "Ok."

Blu managed to put on at smile and looked down at Jessica, who had lifted her head up from Blu's chest, where she had left teardrops on Blu's chest feathers and beneath her eyes. Blu smiled and asked: "Jessica, sweetie, do you forgive me?"

Jessica thought it over for a couple seconds, but managed to put on a smile in return and could gladly except his apology. "I forgive you, Daddy."

"That's my girl." Blu smiled as he closed his eyes and hugged Jessica in his dark blue wings. Jessica closed her eyes with a smile and rested the side of her head on Blu's chest. Blu continued the hug and whispered to her: "I love you, Jessica."

"I love you, too, Daddy." Jessica cooed as she cuddled closer to her father.

The Blue Macaws father and daughter continued to hug each other as the minutes slowly went by. After Jessica had excepted his forgiveness, Blu didn't feel tired anymore and felt like he could hug Jessica all day long.

**Awwwww. Blu may have yelled at Jessica but you all know he didn't mean it. Let's hope everything goes will for them both again. And here's a message to you people out there:**

**No matter how hard one of your families say they hate you or wished you were gone, they always still love you from the inside. **

**Well, chapter 5 coming soon. Stay tuned for an update.**


	5. Just another morning in Rio

**Rio the series 5**

**Chapter 5 just another morning in Rio**

Another fine morning across the Jungle of Rio De Janeiro. In the tree hollow home to the Blue Macaw family, Blu was sitting in his nest with his wife, who was still sleeping in the nest peacefully Azul, Rey and Crystal were still sleeping peacefully in their nest.

Jessica however was sleeping peacefully in her fathers wings. Blu smiled and gently rocked Jessica side-to-side. Not to long ago Blu accidentally yelled at Jessica because he was grumpy and tired, but luckily for him, Jessica had forgave him.

Blu continued to rock Jessica in his dark blue wings as he began humming a song to her. _"Daddy loves you, yes he does, you're my little girl, and I'll never let you go."_

While Blu continued to rock Jessica in his wings, Jewel was beginning to wake up from her peaceful-loving sleep.

Jewel opened her eyes and fully blinked them to get her vision clear. She saw and heard Blu singing to Jessica and couldn't help but smile.

_"Me and your mother will always take care of you no matter what."_ Blu continued to sing.

Jewel slowly got up onto her talons and got close to Blu until her body was touching his back. Jewel smiled and slowly moved her wings around Blu.

Blu felt Jewel's wings around him and smiled as he looked down at her wings. "Hello, Jewel."

"Good morning to you too, Blu." Jewel replied, smiling. "You're up early."

"I wasn't tired." Blu replied with his eyes still locked onto Jessica.

Jewel looked over Blu's shoulder and saw him gently rocking Jessica in his wings. "I heard you singing to her, Blu."

"I know," Blu admitted. "She's so beautiful."

"Ach-hmm." Jewel cleared her throat.

"Not as beautiful as you, Jewel." Blu said with a smirk followed after.

"That's what I thought." Jewel grinned as she let Blu go out of her wings. "Now, it's still early, want me to go and get breakfast?"

"If it wouldn't be too much trouble." Blu said.

"Not at all," Jewel replied as she extended her wings and took flight out of the tree hollow.

After she was gone, Blu looked back down at Jessica and whispered to her: "That's your mother."

**Next chapter is complete. Thanks for reading. Oh and for those who are not aware, I am making videos on YouTube about other author's stories and to help them get more readers. So far I have done Kraft58's stories. If anyone wants me to do a video about their Rio stories, just send me a PM.**

**Note: I will only be doing it for about a month or 2 so better be quick to tell me. And I am only doing it for the people I know for a long time such as**

**Kraft58**

**Arlene The Scarlet Macaw**

**bobi4500**

**Leo the Hyacinth**

**Blu100-Jewel100**

**MCGamemaster90**

**Francisco the Golden Macaw**

**Rapper the red macaw**

**Blu Razgriz**

**So if you do want me make a video about your stories, you'll have to befriend me. Thank you.**


	6. Just another night in Rio

**Rio the series 5**

**Chapter 6 just another night in Rio**

It was a nice peaceful night all across the Jungle of Rio De Janeiro. In the Blue Macaws family tree, Blu, Jewel, and their children were sleeping peacefully. While they were sleeping, Blu began to feel a slight tug on his wing.

Blu peaked his eyes open saw say it was Rey. "Daddy?"

"Rey?" Blu yawned while rubbing his eyes with his wings.

"Daddy, I had a nightmare." Rey said.

Blu couldn't help but think it was cute for Rey to have a nightmare and then come over to him. Blu smiled and extended his wings out and beckoned for Rey to come over.

Rey crawled over to his father and laid down in his wings.

Blu smiled as he held Rey in his wings. "So, Rey, what did you have a nightmare about?"

"I had a dream...That me and you were in our tree, and you were leaving. I asked why and then you leaved and said you was never coming back." Rey answered, before shredding a couple of tears.

"Rey," Blu said as he held Rey into a hug before he would cry his eyes out. "Don't worry, I'm not gonna leave you."

"You promise?" Rey asked.

"I promise," Blu smiled. "Now, I think we should go back to sleep now."

"Ok." Rey agreed, while closing his eyes and getting cozy in his fathers wings. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Rey." Blu said as he watched his son fall into a deep sleep. While Blu checked to see if Rey had fallen completetly asleep yet, he saw (and felt) two light blue wings move around him.

Blu smiled and turned his head around to see Jewel with her wings around him. "Hello, Angel."

"Hello, lovehawk." Jewel replied smiling.

"I thought you were sleeping." Blu inquired.

"I was, but then I saw you comforting Rey." Jewel replied while looking down at Rey. "He had a nightmare?"

"Yeah," Blu replied as he watched Rey breathing peacefully in his sleep. "I love our kids so much."

"Me, too, Blu." Jewel agreed as she got cozy in the nest. "Now, come on, it's time to resume are sleeping session."

"Ok, Angel, anything you say." Blu smirked as he closed his eyes and got comfortable in Jewel's wings. Blu peaked one open at Jewel and asked: "Mind if I sleep in your wings, Jewel?"

"Sure." Jewel granted as she rested her head above Blu's head. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Jewel." Blu replied before closing his chocolate brown eyes and resting his head on Jewel's head like a pillow, and while holding onto Rey in his wings.

###

Meanwhile, in a tree right next to Blu and Jewel's, Blu's mother, Lara, was tossing and turing in her sleep. She mumbled a couple of words in her sleep. "Daniel...No...Blu-AH!"

Lara suddenly shot up from her sleep and silently breathed heavily. After she had realized it was a dream, she began to cry a little to herself. Lara still misses her husband after all these years. "Daniel...I miss you so much..."

Lara cleared her tears from her eyes and laid back down in the nest. She tucked her head in her wings and looked up at the hollow ceiling. "Goodnight, Daniel, I will always miss you."

###

In another part of Rio's Jungle, the two best friends that shared a tree together, Nico and Pedro were laying in their separate nest's after a long night at the Club. Pedro was sleeping in a bunch of leafs which somehow got into his nest.

Nico however had his head laying down next to some skittles he had in his hollow for a snack.

Pedro awoke from his sleep and rubbed his head with his wings. He looked over at Nico, who was quietly snoring in his sleep. Pedro made his way over to Nico and began to shake him a little. "Nico? Niiiiiiiiiiico?"

Nico suddenly woke up from his sleep with his eyes wide open. "Ah, taste the rainbow, touch the rainbow!"

"You're awake now?" Pedro asked.

"Pedro...?" Nico groaned while rubbing his eyes. He laid back down in the nest with the skittles and groaned. "Why'd you wake me up?"

"Come on, Nico, it's not too late. Let's go and have fun!" Pedro whooped.

"It's 3 in the morning." Nico countered.

"That's early for me." Pedro said.

"Just go back to sleep, Pedro." Nico said before closing his eyes and getting back cozy in the nest.

"What eves." Pedro shrugged, as he laid down in his nest while clearing out the leaves. "Night-night."

"Yeah, yeah." Nico mumbled.

###

Near the Rio Jungle's cliffs were a few trees and in one of those trees was the Toucan family sleeping peacefully. The small Toucans who were usual badly behaved in the day, look so peaceful at night.

However, the father of the the family had only just got back. Rafael went into his hollow and stepped into the huge nest where all of his children were scattered around. He knew if one of them had woken up, well it wouldn't end well.

_"Ok, come on, Rafael, you can do this."_ Rafael thought, as he slowly tip-toed his way to the back of the nest where Eva was sleeping. He managed to get over almost all of them, until he almost tripped over and would've fallen on top of Eva.

Rafael silently gasped and flapped his wings quietly and rapidly to keep himself balanced. _"No, no, no!"_

Luckily, Rafael kept his balance and sighed quietly in relief. "Whew, that was close."

Rafael finally got to Eva and laid down next to her in the nest. The Toco-Toucan smiled and slowly moved his wings around Eva and caused her to smile in delight.

When Rafael thought he had gotten away for not coming back home early, Eva suddenly peaked open her eyes and said: "Rafael, you're grounded."

"Damn!" Rafael mumbled as he watched Eva smirk and re-close her eyes.

###

Near the area where Blu and Jewel live, the other Blue Macaw family who are now back living in Rio again, Lev, Lola and Yuri were all sleeping next to each other. Lev had his wings around Lola, and she had her wings around Yuri.

Lev, for some unknown reason had woken up from his sleep to see his beautiful wife sleeping peacefully, while smiling in her sleep. Lev smiled as he leaned his head over to her and pecked her cheek. _"I love her so much."_

Lev leaned his head up and glazed out of his tree hollow and looked at the dark peaceful night. Lev leaned his head back down in the nest and held Lola a little closer to him.

"Mmmmmm." Lola quietly mumbled in her sleep as she moved her head back and rested it on Lev's neck like a pillow.

_"She's so beautiful when she sleeps."_ Lev thought while closing his eyes and drifting back to sleep.

###

Back in the area where the Blue Macaws live, in one of the tree hollows next to them, Rico the Black Hawk laid in his nest still awake. Rico had both his wings pressed and was silently whistling to himself before he began singing. "Duuuu, dun, dun."

Well, out of them all he seems to be only one who isn't asleep yet. That may be due to him having inherited his fathers nocturnal DNA. Rico rubbed two of his wingtips together and thought to himself: _"I am so bored."_

**Well that shows what the Birds are doing during night time. Stay tuned for the next chapter. Also, my two stories.**

**"Kidnapped"**

**"Rio the Darkness"**

**Are now good to read. For knows who have not read and reviewed, such as **

**Blu Razgriz, Francisco the Golden Macaw, Leo the Hyacinth, century99, cholemcg, mw4fan.**

**Please be sure to check them out. Thank you.**


	7. Rico and Arlene enjoying a day out

**Rio the series 5**

**Chapter 7 Rico and Arlene enjoying a day out.**

A beautiful morning all across Rio's Jungle. In the area where the Blue Macaw family live, Rico had just awoken from his sleep as he blinked his ocean blue eyes to get his vision back.

Rico got up and cracked his neck to get the feeling in his neck back. "What a beautiful morning."

"What to do today? Maybe, I might so to the club." Rico thought, while standing up onto his talons and stretching his wings and talons.

###

In another part of the Jungle, the Scarlet Macaw known as Arlene, had just awoken from her sleep, too and let off a big yawn. "Morning already?" Arlene said to herself as she began stretching her wings.

Arlene got up onto her talons and walked over to the hollow entrance/exit seconds later she extended her wings and began I seriously need a drink.

"Hey Arlene!" a familiar voice called out to her.

Arlene stopped in mid-air and turned around to see Rico flying towards her. "Oh, hey Rico!"

"Where you off to?" Rico inquired as him and Arlene began to fly together in the sky.

"To the club." Arlene answered while looking at Rico. "How about you?"

"Me, too!" Rico replied. He stopped in mid-air and gestured a wing to the direction of the Club since the Club is now in the Jungle for all the birds to get there quicker. "Well, ladies first."

"Why, thank you." Arlene smiled, before flying in the direction

No problem (Following besides)

###

Rico and Arlene made it to the Club which was still the old-same after all the years it has been opened for. They walked inside and to see the Club was having a romance day.

In the Club, everyone with had loved ones were slowly dancing in circles. Amongst those crowd were Blu and Jewel, who were in the middle on the dance floor (Jewel with her wings around Blu's neck and Blu with his wings around Jewel's back).

"Wow, what a club." Arlene said while admiring the Club.

"Yep. Lots and lots of birds here." Rico said while looking around.

"Why does this place feel different?" Arlene wondered.

"Different?" Rico queried.

"I don't know, but I feel it in my gut." Arlene said.

"What's wrong? You feel sick?" Rico asked.

"No. It feels weird here. I can't explain it." Arlene replied while still looking around.

"You'll be fine." Rico reassured, as he began walking towards the bar. "I'm going to get a drink."

"Hmmm." Arlene hummed, as she leaned against a crate with her wings folded.

"Hey, bartender! Vodka please." Rico requested.

Arlene heard Rico from the other side of the Club (even with the music) and sighed while thinking to herself: "Why does everybody pick vodka?"

Rico lifted his vodka in the Bird-sized cup and began to swallow it down his throat. Rico had already drank the vodka in one. He burped and let off a pleasured sigh. "Ah, that's the stuff.

While Rico was enjoying his alcohol, Arlene continued to glaze upon the ground until she saw two familiar friends, the Samba Birds Nico and Pedro. Nico and Pedro flew in front of Arlene with their usual cheerful faces.

"Arlene, how you been?" Nico kindly inquired.

"I'm fine. How about you guys?" Arlene replied while smiling.

"We good." Pedro answered for both him and Pedro.

"You here alone?" Nico asked.

"No I'm here with Rico." Arlene replied while looking around for the Black Hawk.

"Rico? Where is he?" Nico asked while looking around.

The three friends turned their attention over to the bar, where they saw Rico had somehow already gotten drunk as he slowly danced and singing. _"One, is the only problem..._

"He's drunk...Again." Pedro frowned.

"Yep. He is." Arlene said.

Rico fell onto the ground back first and began snoring. He must have passed out. "Zzzzzz."

"He past out." Arlene sighed.

Nico frowned as he watched the sleeping Hawk. They all walked over to him; Nico jumped on top of Rico and said: "Nice."

"Now who's gonna carry him home? We can't" Pedro said, due to his and Nico's size.

"I will do it." Arlene sighed as she walked over to Rico

"Can you carry him?" Nico asked. "He looks heavier than you?"

"Aww come on. He can't be that heavy." Arlene spoke to soon as she placed her talons on Rico's shoulders and began to lift him. "Ok, a little, but not that much."

Rico's eyes suddenly shot open only to see two light black talons on his shoulders. "Arlene, please get your talons off of me."

"Sorry." Arlene grinned as she released Rico from her talons and dropped him back down.

"Ow!" Rico grunted landing back first on the ground. He rubbed his head while leaning back up and asked: "What happened?"

"You got drunk and past out." Arlene answered.

"Ah...Not again." Rico complained.

"Yes... Again." Arlene said with her eyes half-closed.

"Well, I'm gonna get another drink." Rico said as he got back up onto his talons and began walking to the bar.

"No you're not!" Arlene doubted quickly jumping up and tackling him to the ground.

"Hey, get off me!" Rico yelled while trying to crawl away out of Arlene's grip. "I just want a drink!"

"No, because then you will past out again and then I need to carry you home." Arlene explained as she was trying to hold him down.

"Carry me?" Rico repeated with a slightly confused face. "I only want orange juice."

Arlene put on a confused face too and looked down at Rico. "Hmmmm, you sure?"

"Yes. just juice, no beer." Rico promised.

"Ok then, but in watching you," Arlene warned as she let go and stood back up onto her talons. "Just like a Hawk."

"I am a hawk. I know how my kind works." Rico countered while walking back over to the bar.

"I learned my ways." Arlene smirked.

Rico got to the bar and without thinking her quickly yelled: "DIMITRI, GIVE ME VODKA QUICK, BEFORE SHE COMES BACK!"

Dimitri didn't bother asking why but obeyed and quickly poured some vodka into a cup and quickly left it on the bar counter for Rico. Rico quickly grabbed the cup of vodka and gasped when he saw Arlene running straight for him.

"HEY!" Arlene yelled quickly trying to catch Rico was he ran around the club while trying to drink his vodka. "YOU LIAR!"

Rico still tried to drink his vodka while trying to dodge Arlene. "LEAVE ME ALONE, ARLENE!"

"Fine!" Arlene said before flying away somewhere else.

"That was easy. Haha" Rico chuckled as he began drinking his vodka again. While he drank, he thought to himself: _"For a second there, I thought she would gonna sneak up on me._

Just after Rico finished his drink, he felt a hard impact tackle him to the ground. "OW!" Rico yelled before he saw it was Arlene again. He chuckled before laughing in her face. "Too late, I already drank it!

"Actually I just wanted to tackle you." Arlene replied before putting on a smirk.

"Haha, funny." Rico laughed sarcastically before he pushed Arlene back off of him.

"That was payback, too." Arlene added.

"Yep, I'm gonna dance." Rico said as he walked to the dance floor which was now full of Birds dancing like their usual self rather than slow dancing still. Rico laughed as he began dancing. "Woo-hoo!"

###

After a little while of dancing, Rico stopped and walked away from the dance floor.

"Oh yeah!" Rico cheered before he noticed there was no sign of Arlene anywhere. "Where's Arlene? She must have left."

"Hey Rico, something wrong?"

"AH!" Rico suddenly shot up with his wings up in self-defensive. "Stay back, freaky!"

Rico noticed it was just Arlene who had came to check on him. "Woah! Dude? What's wrong? Why are acting so jumpy?"

"Oh, sorry." Rico apologized while rubbing the back of his head with his wing. "Where did you go?"

"I was outside talking to my friends." Arlene answered.

"Oh, right. Whew, I was worried." Rico said before he decided to ask her a question. "Any of your friends a female black hawk?"

"Nope. None of my friends are hawks except you." Arlene replied while smiling. "Only exotic birds."

"Ok. I...I..." Rico suddenly passed out and fell down back first again. It may be due to him suddenly remembering his late wife, Christina.

"Rico! Are you ok? Don't go into the light!" Arlene screamed while shaking his body sideways with her wings.

"Hey, what happened to Rico?" Nico asked, who had came over to investigate along with Pedro.

"I don't know. He just fainted." Arlene replied as she placed her wings around Rico and pulled him back-stage before anyone else would see him and get worried.

When he was out-of-sight, Nico hoped over to Arlene and asked: "Does anyone know beak-to-beak kiss of life?"

"I... I do." Arlene said while looking slightly embarrassed.

"Well, do something!" Nico ordered.

"Ok fine." Arlene said as she opened Rico's beak and began blowing air into his mouth, but not actually giving him to kiss of life.. "Just wait."

Arlene was about finally give him proper kiss of life until Rico suddenly opened his eyes and shot up. "NO, no, no, Arlene, I'm fine!"

"Ok then!" Arlene quickly replied while looking shocked.

"What happened?" Rico asked while rubbing his head with his wing ."Did I pass out?"

"Yes, but actually you fainted." Arlene retorted.

"Oh man." Rico sighed.

"So are you still going to drink more, Rico?" Arlene asked.

"No way." Rico said before sitting down on a crate.

"Good." Arlene smiled before chuckling a little. Arlene watched Rico while trying not to laugh, and couldn't help but think to herself: _"I gotta admit, it was kinda funny."_

"Oh, I gotta...I gotta go somewhere." Rico said while walking towards the Club exit/entrance.

###

When Rico had left the Club, he had went to the graveyard in the Jungle. Rico found Christina's grave which never looked any different since the day he buried her there.

"Hey, Christina." Rico greeted while Kneeling down to grave. "I...I think...I don't know what to do anymore. What is my purpose? Why should I be here? I have...I miss you, baby, and I hope one day I can be there with you...Again."

"I better go home. Goodbye, Christina." Rico said, before flying into the air and talking flight back to his tree hollow. While he was flying, he shredded a couple of tears but whipped them away with his talon.

###

Back with Arlene, she had just finished her day at the Club and decided to go home. She hadn't realized she'd been there all day. Arlene walked out of the Club and called back to her friends: Ok guys, I gotta go home, but I'll see you later."

"Bye, Arlene." her friends said in usion.

Arlene flapped her wings into the air and began her flight home. As she continued to fly home, she couldn't help but wonder where Rico had gone. Arlene continued flying until she got to the area where Blu and Jewel live.

Arlene looked into their hollow while flying past and saw the family playing with each other and couldn't help but smile. Before she left the area, Arlene heard singing from one of the tree hollows.

_"Into something good!"_

"What the-" Arlene said while flying towards the tree hollow to investigate the noise. "What was that?"

Arlene landed into the tree hollow which happened to be Rico's tree hollow. She looked in Rico's nest and saw him singing in his sleep. _"I keep on moving with the lights on!"_

"Yep. He is singing in sleep." Arlene said as she walked over to him. "I wished I could just slap him and run." Arlene thought about the idea and smiled.

Before she could do anything else, Rico suddenly awoke from his sleep and dived directly onto Arlene. "Intruder!"

"Omph!" Arlene grunted as she fell down on her back with her head inches from Rico's. "Oww! Rico!"

"Arlene?" Rico said making sure it was her.

"What!?" Arlene snapped while looking at him.

"Why are you here?" Rico inquired.

"Umm, I don't know. You were singing while sleeping!" Arlene countered.

"Oh, man, not again!" Rico sighed in frustration.

"Yeah. Can you get off of me now?" Arlene requested.

"Sorry." Rico said while getting off Arlene and sitting back down in the nest and letting off a sad sigh.

"Thanks." Arlene thanked before noticing his sad expression. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"I went to Christina's grave today." Rico replied before shredding a tear.

"Oh. I sorry to hear about that." Arlene said while sitting down next to him.

"I still have the nightmares." Rico said as he was now crying. "Why...I loved her so much."

"Hey, man don't cry. Because if you cry, I cry man. I could feel you pain." Arlene said as she too was shredding a couple of tears.

Rico suddenly lost his tempter and stood up with his wing curled like a fist and he punched the hollow ceiling. "WHY! WHY COULDN'T I SAVE HER!? IF I WAS THE SAME HAWK IS AM NOW, SHE WOULD HAVE LIVED!"

"Wow. He is very angry." Arlene thought while hoping he would calm down soon. "Rico, you know I could help you move on. Just calm down."

"I'm sorry. I just miss her so much." Rico said, as he sat back down in the nest.

"Rico, what happened to her wasn't your fault." Arlene reassured.

"No...It was me." Rico quickly replied. "Christina told me to go the normal way to the Jungle. But I said I knew a short cut. If I didn't take that shortcut. She would have lived."

Rico stood up and walked to hollow entrance/exit. "One of those murderers Still lives."

"Hmmm. What if me and you find the murderer?" Arlene suggested.

"Don't bother. I know where he lives. I just couldn't go through with it." Rico said.

"Ok, Rico, I understand." Arlene said before managing to put on a smile.

"No...I...I." Rico tried to say, before he once again passed out and fell down into the nest.

"Not again...Poor guy. Arlene sighed as she walked towards the hollow entrance/exit. She turned around and took one last look at Rico and said: "Bye, Rico. See you tomorrow."

Arlene extended her wings and took flight into the dark peaceful sky.

**Rico the Black Hawk, Arlene the Scarlet Macaw, Nico the Canary, and Pedro the Red-Crested Cardinal have enjoyed a nice day together at the Club. Long chapter, too.**

**Oh and be sure to check out my new video on YouTube, it's called.**

**"My Top 5 favorite Rio songs."**


	8. There's always one more troublemaker

**Rio the series 5**

**Chapter 8 there's always one more troublemaker **

It was a nice relaxing day in all of Rio De Janeiro. Someone amongst the Jungle, Blu the Macaw was walking around the area where he and Jewel lived. Blu was trying to find Jewel, who was doing what she liked best: messing around with Blu.

"Jewel? Jewel, come on out!" Blu called out to her while looking around the area. "Jewel, come on, this isn't funny. Come on out!"

Blu did not know that Jewel was closer than he thought. Jewel was hiding in a bush while watching her mate look around for her. "Oh, Blu, you're not gonna see this one coming."

"Jewel, come on out! Please." Blu continued to call out Jewel, but while he was doing that, he turned his back to where Jewel was hiding and now he would have no idea that Jewel could jump out any second now. "Jewel, where are you?"

"Right behind you, Lovehawk."

"Wha-omph!" Before Blu had the chance to even blink, he was tackled to the ground be his so-called "Angel". Jewel jumped on Blu's back and held onto him like a rodeo. "Jewel, get off!"

Jewel lifted her talons up and tied them both around Blu's body to stop him from flying and tackled him to the ground. Blu already and immediately gave up in defeat.

Jewel kept her grip on Blu and couldn't help but chuckle. Jewel extended out her right wing and patted Blu's head like a dog. "I got you."

"Jewel, I thought you said you'd only teach my self-defensive's on Sunday's?" Blu said, before letting off a sigh.

"I lied." Jewel smirked as she let Blu go out of her strong light black talons.

When Blu had gotten back up onto his talons, he lifted his wings up and could see Jewel had made him dirty by knocking him into the dirt. "Oh great, now I'm dirty."

"Better go and have a bath, smelly." Jewel teased, before she planted a peck on Blu's cheek.

"Yeah, yeah." Blu said as he extended his wings and began flight towards the pond.

When he was out of sight, Jewel heard the bush behind her move a little. "Huh?" Jewel said, as she approached the bush to investigate the noise. Jewel got to the bush and saw it seemed like an ordinary bush. Must just be the wind.

"Oh, Jewel, you worry too much." Jewel thought to herself in third person. Just as Jewel was about to take off, something grabbed her by the neck and pulled her back. "Ah, what the-!"

"I got her!"

Jewel managed to turned her head around long enough to see her attack was a Gangster with his wing tied around her neck. Jewel gripped his wing in hers and tried to pull herself free. "Let go of me!"

"Help, she's tough!" the Gangster called out for help.

Unfortunately for Jewel, there was two of them. Another Gangster appeared from behind a tree and tried to restrain Jewel's wings. "Wow, she's tough."

"Grrr, if I get out of this!" Jewel growled, while squirming around the best she could.

###

Meanwhile, back with Blu, he had just finished having a bath in the pond and had made his way back home. Blu landed in the hollow, only to see Rico and Arlene with Azul, Rey, Crystal and Jessica. "Hey, guys."

"Yo, Blu." Rico greeted.

"You look nice." Arlene complemented

"Look nice?" Blu repeated, before he noticed his dark blue feathers were nice and shiny. "Oh, thanks. Jewel knocked me into the dirt so I needed a bath." Blu then noticed Jewel wasn't here. "Has Jewel been back?"

"No, I haven't seen her." Rico replied.

"Me, neither." Arlene said.

"Hmmm, she must still be out there plotting her next move on me." Blu said, before chuckling while looking outside his tree hollow at the peaceful morning sky. "Hope to see you later, Jewel."

###

Back with Jewel, she had been embarrassing defeated by the two Gangsters. They tied rope around her body and ankles and began to walk through the Jungle together (one of the Gangsters was carrying her over his shoulder).

Jewel rapidly squirmed around the best she could trying to get free. "Put me down! I said put me down, now! Ugh!"

"Will you please shut up?" the Gangsters requested, as he and his friend were getting a headache from the angry Blue Macaw they had taken hostage and tied up.

"Let me go! If I get out of these ropes, I'll rip you to shreds!" Jewel threatened, before she tried to get free again.

"Ugh, how can I shut her up?" the Gangster said as he looked at her tied-together talons which were near his face. The Gangster smirked and began to wiggle his wingtips under Jewel's talons and began to tickle her.

"Hehehe, stop, hehehe." Jewel giggled as she could not handle being tickled. "Please, stop, I cannot-hehehe-take it!"

"Stop screaming and squirming and I'll stop." the Gangster replied, while he continued to tickle her talons.

"Ok-ok, hehehe, I won't!" Jewel promised, while she continued to giggle. "P-please, now stop!"

The Gangster smirked at the other Gangsters as he stopped tickling her talons and continue his walk through the Jungle. While the continued to walk through the Jungle, Jewel tried to figure out her escape. _"Hmmmm, let's see. I can't move my wings to fly. I can't move my talons. I can't really bite him. Hmmm, I guess I'll just have to see who they are taking me to."_

###

Sometime later, the two Gangsters had took Jewel to the most obvious location where they would go. The Gangster Club. They untied her body and talons and put her in a cage which had her cramped a little. By the looks of it, the cage was made to only hold small birds like Nico and Pedro.

Jewel looked out of the cage bars and could see the Club was empty. Jewel extended her wings out and gripped onto the cage bars. _"Why did they kidnap me? What did I do?"_

Jewel's attention turned towards the Club entrance/exit when three Birds had walked inside and had made their way over to her. Two of them were the two males that kidnapped her, the other one however was a female and the current leader of the Gangsters at the moment.

It was indeed Kate, the former girlfriend of the former leader, Johnny the snake.

"Kate? You're behind all this?" Jewel said, making sure she understood of everything that has happened to her today.

"Indeed I am." Kate replied, with a smirk and her eyes half-closed while folding her wings. "Soon, it will be time."

"Time? Time for what?" Jewel asked, as she was now becoming a little feared.

"You'll see." Kate simply replied, before she turned around and began to walk into one of the private rooms (her bedroom). Kate turned back over to her two Guards and ordered to them: "You two, stand guard and keep an eye on her until it's time."

"Yes, Ma'am!" both Gangsters said, while putting their wings on their foreheads and saluting to her.

"Why are you saluting? We're not the Army, you know." Kate frowned, before she began walking to her room and thinking to herself: _"What a bunch of morons."_

###

Back in the Jungle, Blu had been searching for Jewel almost for 3 hours, desperately trying to find her. She had been gone for too long. "Jewel, where are you!?" Blu called out to her. "If this is one of your jokes, it isn't funny!"

There was no reply.

"Ugh, where could she be?" Blu wondered, before he could spot something near the area where he and Jewel were this morning. Blu landed down on the ground and put his wings back to his sides while be began to walk through the Jungle.

Blu had discovered 6 feathers on the ground. 2 of them were light blue, the other 4 however were dark blue, and Blu could possibly tell they were not his. Blu looked down at picked one of Jewel's feathers in his talon. _"These are Jewel's feathers! What happened to her?"_

"Dark blue feathers?" Blu thought, while kneeling down to the ground and picking up the other feathers in his wings. "These aren't not mine. Hmmm." Blu suddenly gasped as he stood back up on his talons. _"There's only one type of bird specious that also have dark blue feathers, and that's the Yellow and Blue Macaws."_

###

Back at the Gangster hideout, the two Gangsters had tied up Jewel's body again and let her out of the cage. She tried to get free as they both held her still. Jewel growled at tried to bite them both. "Will you both just let me go?"

"Keep still, or you'll be in the cage again." the Gangster warned.

Jewel sighed in response as he looked at them both. "Ugh, fine."

The two Gangsters smirked before they saw Kate walk back into the room again with a smirk, and she was carrying, what looked like a Bird-sized knife, similar to the one Johnny had.

Jewel saw the knife and gulped. "Oh, no."

"Now, it's time." Kate said with a evil grin followed after.

"Not today!"

The four Birds turned their attention to the Club entrance/exit where they saw Blu standing there, with a grin and his wings folded. Jewel raised a big smile, happy to see her husband to the rescue. "Blu!"

Before Blu could get to her, Kate flipped up the knife and looked over at Jewel. "And now, it's time." Kate smirked, as she picked up the knife she was carrying and held it close to Jewel's chest.

"No, no, no, please!" Jewel begged, while quickly trying to squirm her away free.

Blu watched as Kate sliced the knife directly down onto Jewel's body and screamed: "NO!" while placing his wings over his eyes as he could not bear to watch the sight. Blu couldn't get to her in tight.

...

...

...

"Hey, why are you crying?" Kate asked.

Blu opened his eyes to see the ropes were cut free from Jewel, who didn't have a single mark on her. She was thankfully alive. Blu looked confused and looked over at Kate. "Huh?"

"Ok, you can go now." Kate granted, while gesturing a wing towards the the Club exit/entrance.

"Whatta mean I can go?" Jewel queried. "I thought you wanted to kidnap and kill me?"

"What? No, silly. Hehehe." Kate chuckled, while setting the knife back down on the ground. "You were just being punished."

"Punished? For what?" Jewel inquired.

"Well, a short-while ago you tied me up and left me here and used your friends singing to make me talk." Kate said, before she suddenly shuddered. "Ugh, the singing."

"So, what did I do exactly?" Jewel asked.

"You left me tied up there for 3 hours, so I just wanted to keep you here for 3 hours." Kate explained.

Jewel couldn't help but look more confused as she walked away from the two Gangsters and back over to her husband. Jewel turned back around to Kate with a curios face still. "So, that's it? This is not a kidnap or a revenge game?"

"Nope, just wanted to keep you here for 3 hours and that's it." Kate replied.

"Then, why the knife?" Jewel asked.

"I couldn't be bothered to untie the ropes myself. The knife just seemed quicker." Kate explained.

"Well, we better be going back home now." Jewel said, as she took Blu's wing in hers and began walking out of the Club and back to her home. "Come on, Blu."

"Coming." Blu replied, as he followed Jewel out of the Gangster Club. When he and his wife were out of the Club, Blu looked over at Jewel, who was still holding his wing in hers while they walked through the Jungle. "Jewel, why did you tie Kate up.?"

"When you got kidnapped by the Sentinel, I tied her up to get answers." Jewel answered.

"Wow, you really did a lot to save me, huh?" Blu said, smiling.

"Yeah, I love you, Blu, and I don't want you to get hurt." Jewel replied with a grin followed after. "I actual don't blame Kate for what she did. I guess it was my own fault."

"I suppose." Blu agreed as he and Jewel shared a quick kiss with each other. "Well, I think we should be going back home now."

"Agreed." Jewel agreed, while smiling.

The two lovebirds continued to walk through the Jungle (rather than fly) while holding each other's wings and enjoying the nice beautiful sky together. They both looked at each other with smiles and began to sing a short song to themselves.

Blu:

_Say you, _

Jewel:

_say me  
_

Blu and Jewel:

_Say it for always, that's the way it should be  
Say you, say me  
Say it together, naturally_

I had a dream I had an awesome dream  
People in the park playing games in the dark  
And what they played was a masquerade  
And from behind of walls of doubt a voice was crying out

"Ah, I love my life in the Jungle." Blu said, before letting of a relaxed sigh.

"Me, too, Blu. Without you in my life, I had no purpose to say here, but even since I met you, I do." Jewel replied, smiling as the both shared another quick kiss with each other before continuing their journey home.

**Kate has returned. Well, she didn't really do anything that bad. Oh, well, just another day in Rio. Stay tuned for chapter 9. Wow, I'm making long chapters again. I think this calls for celebration music.**

**_Which way is right, which way is wrong,_**  
**_How do I say that I need to move on?_**  
**_You know we're heading separate ways._**

**___And it feels like I am just too close to love you,_  
_There's nothing I can really say._  
_I can't lie no more, I can't hide no more,_**

**_Got to be true to myself._**  
**_And it feels like I am just too close to love you,_**  
**_So I'll be on my way._**

**Anyway, stay tuned for the next chapter, my Rio author's on FanFiction. **


	9. well, this is new

**Rio the series 5**

**Chapter 9 well, this is new**

A nice warm day in all of Rio De Janeiro. It was in fact a beautiful day. The birds were singing, the sun was shinning, everything was just fine. In the Blue Macaws family tree, Jewel was sitting on the edge of her tree hollow, while she watched her four children play with each other in their area.

Jewel closed her eyes and made a relaxed sigh, while her mind was beginning to daydream happy thoughts. _"Ahhh, this is a nice relaxing day. My children are having fun, my husband is having fun with his friends. Everything's just perfect today."_

While Jewel was in her happy thoughts, she heard flapping coming towards her direction. Jewel opened her eyes to see her husband standing on a branch, with his back turned on her.

Jewel got up onto her talons and jumped over onto the same branch as Blu. "Hi, Blu."

"Hi, Jewel." Blu replied, while he still had his back turned on her.

"Blu, why are you turned around?" Jewel inquired with a curious face. Blu didn't reply, but did turn around and revealed something in his wings. Jewel looked at her mates wings to see he had a mango and a couple of white orchids.

"Jewel, I got you these." Blu replied, smiling.

"Awww, Blu, you got me my favorite food and flowers." Jewel smiled as she gratefully accepted the gifts into her wings. Jewel lifted the orchids to her beak and smelt them peacefully. "Wow, they're beautiful."

"Yeah, I know." Blu said, while rubbing the back of his head with his wing.

"What's the occasion?" Jewel inquired, while setting the mango down into her hollow for later.

"Nothing, I was just flying around and I saw some flowers near a mango tree, so I thought I'd get you some." Blu explained.

"Well, either way I love the flowers and the mango." Jewel smile, before she used her beak to cut one of the vines off one of the orchid. "Would you care to put this on me?"

"Of course. Your wish is my command, My lady." Blu said, smiling, as he took the orchid from Jewel's wing. "Turn around."

"Ok, ok." Jewel replied, while she turned herself around. "I'm turned."

When she was turned around, Blu moved closer to her and gently placed the white orchid in her feathery crown. After Blu was done, he put his wings back to his sides and declared: "Ta-da!"

Jewel smiled while she lifted her wing up and felt the orchid on her head. Jewel stopped examining the orchid and turned back over to Blu and asked: "How do I look?"

"It's bad news, Jewel." Blu smirked, as he put his wings around Jewel's back. "You have just become even more beautiful-er."

"Oh, that's such a tragic." Jewel grinned, while moving her wings behind Blu's neck. "Now, Blu. I order you to kiss me."

"If that's what you want." Blu replied, as his and Jewel's beaks leaned close to each other, seconds later they made contact with each other as they both began a passionate kiss.

While they kissed, their kids looked up and saw their parents kissing and merely looked away. After they kiss was over, Blu and Jewel kept their wings around each other while smiling at each other.

Jewel leaned the side of her head down on Blu's chest with her eyes closed. "Enjoy the kiss?"

"Mm-hmm. How about you?" Blu inquired.

"It was lovely." Jewel replied, while making herself comfy on her mates body.

While they cuddled, they were interrupted by multiple screaming voices. Blu and Jewel immediately gasped and quickly let each other out of their wings. Azul, Rey, Crystal and Jessica quickly flew directly towards their parents while screaming: "Mom! Dad!"

Both Rey and Jessica jumped onto Blu while Azul and Crystal jumped onto Jewel. Blu and Jewel quickly took their kids into the hollow and set them down in the nest while trying to calm them down.

"Hey, shhh, it's okay, kids." Blu replied, trying to keep his children calm.

"What happened? Are you ok?" Jewel asked, while gently stroking Azul and Crystal's heads.

"Yeah, were okay." Azul answered, while taking a couple of breaths.

"Why were you screaming?" Blu inquired.

"O-Out there." Jessica replied, as she began shaking a little.

Blu picked up Jessica in his wings and laid her down. "Sweetie, what's out there?"

Before any of the kids could answer, a slight thud was heard in the hollow. The Blue Macaws saw it was Rico, who had a slightly worried face. "What's wrong? I heard screaming."

"I don't know." Blu replied, while also trying to stop Jessica from crying a little. "Azul, please tell us what happened?"

"I-It's out there." Azul replied, gesturing a wing to where he and his sisters and brothers were palying.

"What's out there?" Blu asked a second time.

"We-We don't know what it was." Crystal replied, as her mother was still trying to keep her calm.

"I better go and check it out." Blu said, as he set down Jessica in the nest and walked over to the hollow exit/entrance.

"I'll go too." Rico said, as he waited for Blu to leave so he could follow.

"Blu, honey...Be careful." Jewel said, a little worried for her mate.

"I will, Jewel. Don't worry." Blu reassured, with a smile followed after. "Let's go, Rico."

The Blue Macaw and Black Hawk took flight out of the hollow and landed down near where the kids were playing. Blu and Rico could not see nothing until they heard slight footsteps nearby on the other side of a bush and tree.

"You hear that?" Blu asked.

"I heard it." Rico replied, while he began walking near the tree to investigate. "I'm gonna go and check it out."

"Good luck." Blu wished, as he watched Rico fly on the other side of the bush and tree. Hopefully he wouldn't get himself killed. While Blu waited for Rico to return, he couldn't help but wonder: "What could be over there? Those footsteps didn't sound like a bird."

While Blu continued to wonder, he heard a slight growl on the other side of the bush and tree. Blu was now a little worried that Rico may not be coming back anytime soon.

Before Blu could go over to investigate, a loud yell came from the other side of the bush. "OH, MAMMA!"

Blu gasped when he saw Rico dive directly out of the bush and quickly flying away as fast as he could. Blu watched the Hawk fly away before he felt a air of breath blow behind his head.

Blu gulped as he slowly turned around to see he was staring directly into two huge brown eyes and a huge brown fury face. It didn't take Blu long to release he was staring right in front of a Bear.

_"Oh, my...I'm looking at a Bear!"_ Blu panicked in his thoughts. He quickly looked away from the Bear's eyes. _"Okay, Blu. Remember the rule's of Bears. Number 1: don't look it in it's eyes...Check...Number 2: slowly back away while speaking in a calm voice."_

Blu slowly put his wings out and slowly began walking backwards and praying the Bear would not follow him, while speaking in a calm voice. "Nice Bear. Good Bear. Be a friendly Bear."

The Bear suddenly roared as it charged directly at Blu. Blu panicked and immediately flew into the air and fast. "Oh, my God, Oh, my God! HELP!"

###

Back with Jewel, she had been worried for both Blu and Rico. They had been gone for at least 15 minutes. "Where could they be?"

"Mommy, where's Daddy and Uncle Rico?" Jessica asked.

"I...I don't know, honey." Jewel replied, while gently stroking her daughters head. "I hope they're ok though."

While the waited for Blu or Rico to return, Jewel raised her head up when she heard flapping and panting nearby. Jewel and her four children looked out of the hollow, where they saw a dark blue and black figure coming straight at them.

They watched as Blu and Rico landed directly down into the hollow, belly first.

"Blu!" Jewel shouted in excitement, while quickly running over to her husband and helping him lay down into the nest. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah...I'm fine..." Blu said, while panting.

"What was out there?" Jewel asked.

"A Bear." Rico answered, who was also panting for air, while using his wings to crawl over to them.

"What's a Bear doing around here?" Jewel wondered.

"I don't know, but it will cause a lot of problems, so I think we should find away to make it leave." Blu suggested.

"Let's hope so." Jewel hoped, while she lifted her wing up and gently stroked Blu's head feathers.

**Wow, a Bear in the Jungle. Let's hope they can catch it before it can do any actual harm. Blu and Rico got lucky to escape this time. Stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	10. The Macaw and Hawk enjoying a day out

**Rio the series 5**

**Chapter 10 The Macaw and Hawk enjoying a day out**

A nice relaxing day in all of Rio's Jungle. The time was still early morning, at about 5:00 Am. In the Blue Macaw's family tree hollow, Blu had just woken from up from his peaceful sleep, to see Jewel sleeping peacefully in his wings.

Blu smiled and gently lifted his wing up and stroked her head to Jewel's enjoyment while she still slept.

Since it was still early, Blu lifted his head back down in the nest and decided to go back to sleep for a little while. Blu peaked one open to see the back of Jewel's head and thought to himself: _"Jewel looks so peaceful when she sleeps. I love her so much."_

###

**Later that day**

After waking up from his peaceful sleep, Blu was enjoying a nice relaxing flight through the Jungle. It was so peacefully, he couldn't even hear the voice that was shouting for him nearby.

"Blu! Blu! BLU!"

Blu finally opened his eyes, only to see no-one was around. Blu landed himself on the ground and put his wings to his sides.

"Blu, over here!"

Blu finally found who was calling him. In some long grass, Rico was laying down in it while wearing his ghillie suit. "Blu, come here."

"Rico?" Blu said, while he approached the Hawk in the long grass. When he was close, Rico put his wing out and yanked Blu down in the grass. "Ow! What was the for?-"

"Shhhh." Rico shushed, before he began staring out of the grass again. "He could be here any second now."

"Who?" Blu asked in a whisper.

"Remember that Bear we ran into the other day?" Rico asked.

"How could I forget?" Blu shuddered.

"Well, as you can see there, I've set up a net and bait to catch him." Rico explained, while pointing a wingtip at the net and bait in the open area. "All I do now, is wait."

"Sounds like a plan." Blu grinned.

"It'll work." Rico reassured.

They both waited and waited for the Bear to appear. Rico tried to pass the time by talking with his Blue Macaw friend. "So, how's Jewel?"

"She's fine." Blu answered, while trying to keep both his eyes on Rico and the trap. "She didn't feel like doing anything today, so she's watching the kids while she said I could go and have fun."

"Cool." Rico smirked, before he and Blu suddenly heard the net go up. Rico laughed and quickly jumped out of the grass. "Hahahah, I got ya now!"

Blu and Rico jumped over into the area where the net was hanging by a tree branch. Unfortunately it was not the Bear. Instead, it was a rather small Red-Crested Cardinal hanging inside.

Both Blu and Rico frowned with their eyes half-closed and said: "Pedro."

"What?" Pedro shrugged, while dangling around the in the nest. "I got hungry."

"Well, this was a waste." Rico sighed, while he and Blu began to cut the net down to get Pedro down. "I guess the Bear will have to wait."

**Another day in Rio, folks. Rico was so close to catching the Bear. I hope it gets it, because to be truthful, me and my brother went somewhere near the rainforest once and we saw one. We didn't know if it was dangerous or not, but we did the safest thing and walked back where we came.**

**But before I leave for today, here's another question for all of you out there.**

**"What is your favorite song in Rio?"**

**Mine's Real In Rio. As much as I love I Wanna Party, Real In Rio is my favorite.**

**Anyway, chapter 11 coming soon. Be sure to review. If you don't, I will kill you...Just kidding...Or am I?**

**Nah, seriously I won't kill you...Or will I?**


	11. Jewel and Lara bonding

**Rio the series 5**

**Chapter 11 Jewel and Lara bonding**

A quiet peaceful afternoon in the local Jungle of Rio. The female Blue Macaw named Jewel was laid down in the nest, next to her husband, who had his wing over her for comfort.

Blu sighed as he watched Jewel use her wingtips to draw little patterns on his chest. "Comfortable there, Jewel?"

"Yeah," Jewel replied, while still using her wingtips to draw on Blu's chest. "Just keeping me self entertainment."

Blu turned his head sideways, Jewel leaned her head up, and they both shared a quick kiss together for a couple of seconds.

There was peace and quiet for the two Lovebirds until a thunderous scream came from outside their hollow. "WHERE ARE YOU, YOU STUPID BEAR!"

Blu and Jewel already recognised tat voice anywhere. It was other than **(me)** Ricardo the Black Hawk.

"Well, the peace was fun while it lasted." Blu sighed, while using her wings to sit back up in the nest.

"Yeah." Jewel agreed, while she too sat up in the nest and next to her husband. "So, Lovehawk, whatta you wanna do today?"

"Actually, Jewel, I was hoping YOU could do me a favor." Blu inquired.

Jewel did look a little confused, but decided to see what Blu wanted. "Sure, what do you need?"

"Well, I was hoping you and my mom could spend some time together." Blu answered.

"Why?" Jewel asked, with a curious eyebrow raised.

"Ya know. You two haven't really got to know each other, so I thought it'd be a good chance to get to know each other better." Blu explained, while smiling. "After all, she is your mother-in-law."

"Okay, Blu, I guess I could do that." Jewel smiled, leaving Blu a little excited before she added something else. "But you have to do something for me?"

Blu frowned in response and sighed. "What do you want?"

"I want you to carry me to the mango tree later." Jewel answered, with a smirk followed by.

"Carry you? That doesn't seem too bad." Blu said.

"On your feet." Jewel added, which left Blu very unhappy.

"Awww, come on, Jewel!" Blu whined.

"No, Blu." Jewel shook her head. "That's the deal. Take it or leave it."

"Ugh, fine." Blu said, turning his back on her with his wings folded together like arms.

"Excellent." Jewel smiled.

###

After a couple of hours had passed, Jewel and Blu left their hollow and flew over to Lara's. She lived almost right next to Blu and Jewel so they could all say close together.

Blu and Jewel landed in Lara's tree hollow, where Lara was talking to Eva. Blu smiled as he approached his mother. "Hi, Mom."

"Hi, Blu." Lara smiled, before she shared a quick hug with Eva. "I'll see you around, Eva."

"Bye, Lara. Bye everyone." Eva said, before she extended her wings and flew out of the tree hollow and most likely on her way back to her husband and 18 children.

After she was gone, Lara turned back to her son and daughter-in-law. "How are you guys today?"

"We're good." Blu answered for both him and Jewel. "Jewel here said she wanted to stay here for a while. Didn't you, Jewel?" Blu said, putting his wing over her.

Jewel knew what Blu was doing, but decided to play along. "Yeah, I did. That okay with you, Lara?"

"That's fine with me." Lara smiled. "I'd love me and you to spend time together."

"Ok, cool." Blu said, as he walked towards the hollow entrance/exit. He extended his wings and took flight out of his tree, before he looked back and called: "I'll be back later.

After was completely out of sight, Jewel and Lara sat down in the nest.

"So, Jewel, how long have you known Blu?" Lara inquired, trying to make conversation for them both.

"I met him in 2011. It was QUITE an adventure." Jewel replied.

"An adventure? Really?" Lara grinned, while folding her wings. "Do tell."

###

Meanwhile, in another part of the Jungle. Rico, Nico, and Pedro were hiding in a bush while looking at an open area that had fish in the middle of open area. By the looks of it, Rico was trying to catch that Bear again.

"So, what's the plan exactly?" Nico asked Rico.

"Let me keep this simple: Bear smells fish, Bear goes to fish, cage drops from branch, I catch Bear, we take it out of Rio." Rico explained, before he turned to the Samba Birds. "Got it?"

"We got it!" Nico and Pedro said simultaneously.

"Ok, now we wait-AH!" Rico silently yelled, quickly pushing Nico and Pedro deeper into the bush. "Here he comes."

Rico, Nico and Pedro watched as the Bear slowly made his way towards the bait. Rico smirked and silently mumbled to himself: "Come on, you stupid Bear! Get the bait!"

The Bear moved closer to the bait almost touching it and soon it would trigger the trap set by Rico. Just before the Bear took a bite of the bait, he stopped and looked in the direction where Rico, Nico and Pedro were hiding. The Bear slowly began to walk over to the bush. By the looks of it, he knew they were there.

"Oh, dear!" Rico thought. "How did he know we were here?"

Rico's question was answered by chewing sounds next to him. Rico looked to his right and saw both Nico and Pedro with grapes and grape juice on their beaks.

Rico frowned and said: "You idiots!"

Before Rico could say anything else, the bush they were laying in was kicked away. The three Birds gulped and looked in front, to see the Bear slowly growling at them.

They all gulped and immediately began flying away while screaming: "HEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!"

###

Back in Lara's tree hollow, Jewel had just finished telling the story of how her and Blu fell in love. Lara could only watch in amazement as she could not believe her own son had done all that.

"Wow..." Lara said, who was quite speechless. "I can't believe all that. You were smuggled, trapped in cages, chained to each other, and he jumped out of a plane to save you!"

"Yep, and that's why I love him." Jewel smiled.

"Yeah, I guess you both had a good adventure." Lara said, before she sighed sadly. "I wish I still had somebody. I guess Blu's all I got left now. I wish I never lost him that day."

Jewel could tell by Lara's expression that you still missed Daniel and missed Blu for all those years. Jewel moved over to Lara with a smile and caught her attention. "Lara, I know you haven't known Blu all of your life, but he's here with you now and you love him. I love Blu. I'm happy with him, and he makes me happy. Don't worry, we're all here for you."

Lara smiled and her daughter-in-law and gave Jewel and hug. "Thanks, Jewel. I'm proud to have a daughter-in-law like you."

"You're welcome." Jewel smiled, while hugging in return. "I lost my mother, father and sister years ago, but now that your here too, I feel like my whole family is back again."

While they continued to hug, a slight thud was heard in the hollow. Jewel and Lara let each other go out of their hug, to see Blu standing by the hollow with a grin. "Hey, Mom, Jewel."

"Hi, Blu." Lara replied, with a smile followed after.

"How have you guys been?" Blu inquired.

"We've been good." Lara replied.

"We learned a lot about each other." Jewel said, smiling, before she stood up in the nest. "I'm ready to go now."

Jewel walked over to her husband as they both flew outside the hollow. Jewel turned back to Lara yelled to her: "Bye, Lara! See you again soon!"

"Bye, Blu. Bye, Jewel!" Lara called, while waving one of her wings.

After Blu and Jewel had left the hollow, Jewel landed down in the ground with Blu followed by. Jewel held one of Blu's wings while she talked. "I had a lot of fun with Lara. We really got to know each other a lot."

"I'm glad you both got along." Blu smiled as he let go of Jewel's wing and flew a couple of feet into the air. "Let's go home."

Before Blu could take off anywhere, Jewel quickly flew up a little and grabbed his tail feathers and yankwed him back to the ground. Jewel put her wings back to her side but kept her talon on Blu's tail. "Get your tail feathers back here. Where do you think you're going?"

"Home." Blu replied, like it was obvious."Why? What did I do?"

"I believe we made a little deal earlier." Jewel smirked.

"Oh, come on, Jewel!" Blu whined, as he remember what Jewel had said to him earlier. "You're not gonna keep that deal, are you?"

"I always keep deals." Jewel giggled, as she let go of his tail feathers.

"Awww, fine." Blu said, before folding his wings like arms.

"Wait here, Blu." Jewel said, as she quickly flew over to some trees with vines dangling off them. Jewel formed a grin and decided to mess around with Blu even more. Jewel ripped some vines off and slowly flew over to Blu, who was not paying attention at all.

Jewel quickly dived on Blu and knocked him to the ground, while she giggled. "Keep still."

"Jewel, what are you doing?" Blu asked, as he could see vines being tied around his feathery body.

"Having fun." Jewel grinned, as she continued to tie vines around Blu's body.

Blu knew that Jewel was a way better fighter and flyer than him, and she knows all kinds of tactics and skills, so he decided not to struggle and merely sighed with a sulky face.

"All done." Jewel smiled, while she used her talons to tighten the vines around her husbands body. Jewel placed her wings around Blu's body and helped him onto his talons.

Blu looked around his body and saw the vines tied around him to stop Blu from extending his wings. Blu wiggled around a little before he looked back at his wife. "Jewel, why did you tie me up?"

"So now I know you won't try and cheat." Jewel answered, while she climbed onto his back. Jewel placed her wings around the front Blu's neck with her chin rested on his head. Jewel lifted her talon up and gave Blu a little kick on the side. "Now, get-it-up."

"Ugh, fine." Blu sighed, as he began walking, with vines tied around his body and a female Macaw riding on his back.

While he was walking, Jewel leaned her head down on Blu's back and made herself cozy. Jewel smiled as she opened her eyes and patted her husbands head. "You're so easy to mess with."

Blu made a couple of mumbling noises and turned his head around to see her. "I hate you, Jewel."

"And I love you, too, Blu." Jewel smirked, before leaning her head back down on his back. "And don't forget-you have to walk back home like this, too."

"Of course." Blu frowned, while he half-closed his eyes. _"This is the last TIME I make a deal with her."_

_"What would I do without Blu?"_ Jewel wondered in her thoughts, while she snuggled into his back feathers.

###

Back with Rico, Nico, and Pedro, they all landed down near a tree and began panting heavily. Their wings were sore, and they were panting heavily. The once again escaped from the Bear.

"Whoa, that was close!" Nico panted.

"Yeah, it was!" Pedro agreed, who was panting too.

"It could've had that Bear if it wasn't for you two idiots." Rico complained, while trying to catch his breath back.

"We didn't know though that Bears can smell that good." Nico countered.

"Didn't know?" Rico queried. "They can smell things from far away, you moron."

"We're sorry; we'll get him next time." Nico reassured.

"Not with you two idiots I'm not!" Rico doubted, before he and the two idiots of the year turned their attention to the bush beside them where they could hear a slight conversation going on.

"Can you untie me now?"

"Not until we're home."

Rico, Nico and Pedro flew up onto the tree and perched themselves down on a branch and looked below them, where they saw two Blue Macaws on the ground.

Blu and Jewel finally made it to the mango tree. Jewel got off of Blu's back and stood back on the ground. Blu leaned back up and looked over at Jewel. "Okay, Jewel, we're here. You can get your mangoes now."

"Me?" Jewel scoffed. "You're going to get them."

"Why me?" Blu inquired. "I can't fly, remember?"

"I know. That's why I want you to climb up." Jewel smiled, while gesturing a wing to the top of the mango tree.

"What? Forget it." Blu refused, while turning his back on Jewel.

Jewel smirked as she moved behind Blu and wrapped both her wings around him. "That's fine with me, Blu. But you're not going anywhere until you get them."

Blu knew Jewel wasn't going to let him go until he got them mangoes. He sighed heavily and agreed to Jewel's terms. "Fine."

"Good." Jewel grinned, while taking her wings from around him. "Go on."

Blu sighed as he walked towards the branches and began using his talons and beak to climb up there, while Jewel watched him climb up, with her wings folded.

On top of the tree opposite the mango tree, Rico, Nico and Pedro slowly sniggered. They had been watching everything that had just happened. Nico slowly laughed and said to the others: "We're so telling everyone at the Club about this!"

###

Night time had finally arrived all around from Rio's Jungle. After collecting the mangoes from the mango tree, Jewel had untied Blu and made him carry her back home. Jewel had just finished getting her children to sleep, before he laid down on her back next to Blu, who was laying on his side, with his back turned to her.

Jewel smiled as she moved her wings around Blu's body. "Blu, you're not still moody about earlier, are you?"

"Jewel, you tied me up, made my climb a tree, and made me walk an entire mile and back." Blu groaned, while not making eye-contact with her.

"I know." Jewel admitted. "But you gotta admit, it was fun."

"For you maybe." Blu countered, while closing his chocolate brown eyes.

Jewel smiled and moved her head forward and pecked Blu's cheek. "Goodnight, my gullible blue bird."

"Goodnight, my evilly little Angel." Blu replied, while making himself cozy in the nest and Jewel's wings. Blu peaked one eyes open and whispered: "Jewel, please don't do that to me again."

"No promise, Blu." Jewel smiled, while she allowed Blu to use her neck like a pillow.

**Oh, Jewel. You really love messing around with Blu like that. Well, it's good to see Jewel and Lara bonding together. As for the Bear, why Pedro? You messed it up last time, and now you and Nico messed it up again. Morons. Oh, well. Chapter 12 coming tomorrow. Be sure to review.**


	12. Two Birds and one Bear

**Rio the series 5**

**Chapter 12 two Birds and one Bear**

A quiet peaceful morning throughout the beautiful and magically City of Rio De Janeiro. In the Jungle of Rio, the Birds were all out of their hollow and enjoying a day out. Near one of the ponds throughout the Jungle, the Blue Macaw family were enjoying a day out together. They decided to go to the pond early, so they could be alone.

Blu-who was still grumpy of what Jewel did him the other day, which was tie him up and make him carry her all way through the Jungle was trying to get back to sleep, while he laid down in the tall grass. Lucky for him, Jewel knew Nico and Pedro were watching (not Rico however) and talked to them, and they agreed not to tell anyone.

Jewel was laying in the water, with the water up to her neck, while she had her eyes closed and was listening to the sounds of her children playing in the water together.

Nico and Pedro, the two Samba Birds were also in the water, playing around with their nephew's niece.

Jewel peaked one of her turquoise eyes open, to see Azul, Rey, Crystal and Pedro playing tag with each other, while Nico and Jessica were playfully splashing water at each other. She re-closed her eyes and began to daydream nice relaxing thoughts to herself. _"Ahhhhh, such a beautiful morning."_

Jewel changed her expression a little, as she turned over to Blu, who was still trying to back to sleep. _"Why must he sleep?"_

The female Macaw formed a grin as she got out of the pond and shook her coat of feathers dry. Jewel walked over to her husband and extended her wing, before she began to shake him side-to-side. "Bluuuuu, wake up."

"Ugh...For more minutes." Blu mumbled, while trying to stay where he was.

"Come on, Blu. Come play with us." Jewel said, still trying to shake him awake."

Blu knew Jewel wasn't going to go away until he got up, so he obeyed and used his wings to get back up onto his talons. Blu rubbed his eyes with his wings and sighed in tiredness. "Fine."

"Good." Jewel smiled, while she placed a wing over him and escorted him over to the pond. Jewel escorted Blu to the pond; before he had the chance to get in by himself, Jewel quickly moved back and pushed him forward with her wings.

"WHA!" Blu yelled, before he landed down belly first into the pond catching his friends and children's attention. Blu popped his head out of the water and spat water out of his beak, while he watched Jewel laughing uncontrollably.

Blu smirked as he quickly out of the water and grabbed Jewel's wing. "Think that's funny?"

Blu yanked Jewel's wing and pulled himself and Jewel down in the water, causing another splash. They both submerged out of the water and wrapped their soaked wings around each other while they both laughed and giggled.

"That's our boy, a'ight." Pedro sighed.

"Yep." Nico agreed, before he and Pedro resumed their session of playing games with the Blue Macaw kids.

Blu and Jewel kept their wings around each other's backs while the smiled and looked into each other's chocolate brown and turquoise eyes. They leaned their heads until they were inches away and hugged each other.

"Blu, you're so good to me." Jewel cooed, while she got her head buried in his neck.

"You too, Jewel. You get more beautiful-er everyday." Blu smiled, while resting the side of his face on her head.

Their peaceful quiet morning was interrupted by the bush's rumbling behind them. The Blue Macaws and Samba Birds turned their attention to the bush, where a Black Hawk crawled out, while carrying a tranquilizer pistol on his back, with a ghillie suit around his body for disguise, and with army paint smeared on his face.

Blu chuckled and said to Jewel: "Look, Jewel. It's Sgt. Rico reporting for duty."

"Haha, very funny." Rico frowned, while standing back up on his talons. Rico took the tranquilizer gun from his back and loaded it up with a dart his was also carrying. "Today's the day I get the Bear."

"You're still trying to get the Bear?" Blu said, before he chuckled again. "Rico, you've tried SO many times."

"Oh, you think that's funny?" Rico said, as he walked by the edge of the bond. Rico beckoned for Blu to come over to him. Blu smirked while he let Jewel go and got out of the pond, before shaking his feathers.

"Well, Blu, if you think it's funny, you're coming with me." Rico said, with a smirk followed after.

"Oh, yeah!" Blu scoffed, before he laughed. "That will be the day."

"Oh, you're coming alright!" Rico countered.

"Or what?" Blu asked.

Rico moved close to Blu and moved his beak next to Blu's eardrum and began to whisper into his ear. "If you don't, I'll tell everyone at the Club that Jewel tied you up and made you walk to the mango tree and back."

Blu gasped as he could not believe Rico knew everything that had happened to him the other day. Blu turned over to Rico and said: "You wouldn't."

"Wanna bet?" Rico countered.

"Awwwww, fine. I guess I will." Blu gave in and raised his wings in surrender.

"Excellent." Rico smirked.

Blu walked back into the pond and pecked Jewel's cheek. "Jewel, I'm gonna go and help Rico out. Is it okay if I leave you guys for a little while?"

"Of course it's fine, Blu." Jewel smiled, before she pecked his cheek in return too. "Now, you go and have fun. If we're not hear when we get back

###

After at few minutes or so, Blu and Rico were both hiding in a spider hole Rico had dug for them both to hide in. They both peaked up their eyes out of the hollow but had to be careful they didn't knocked the small camouflaged lid that was covering them spider hole.

"So, why are we here?" Blu asked in a whisper.

"My sources tell me the Bear will be walking past soon. So when he does, I'll jump out and shoot him with his gun I borrowed from Tulio." Rico explained, while examining the tranquilizer gun in his wings. "Hmmm, gun."

"Sounds like a plan." Blu smirked.

"Yep." Rico agreed, before he silently began to sing to himself to pass the time. _"'Cause you had a bad day you're taking one down."_

While the waited, Blu was beginning to fall asleep due to him being woken up early in the morning by Jewel. While Blu had decided to take a nap, Rico's ocean blue eyes opened up wide when he saw huge footsteps walking past the area.

It was indeed the Bear.

"Blu! He's hear!" Rico yelled, in excitement before he noticed Blu had fallen asleep. Rico frowned, as he slowly crawled out of the spider hole. Rico got close to the Bear, as he moved slowly and slowly towards it. Without thinking, Rico jumped in front of the Bear and yelled: "GOT YOU!"

Rico quickly went to grab the gun from his back. Unfortunately, he had left it in the spider hole with Blu. Rico gulped and whispered to himself: "Oh dear!"

The Bear roared, while it lifted it's paw and attempted to whack Rico away. Rico dodged and quickly flew into the air. He had the chance to escape, however he decided to do something stupid.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Rico screamed a battle cry while he charged directly at the Bear. Rico got close to the Bear, with his wing curled like a fist and quickly punched the Bear across it's face.

The Bear merely sniffed while it looked at Rico, with a not very happy face. Before Rico could escape, the Bear knocked him directly to the ground. The Bear lifted his paw up and prepared to finish him off.

Rico had his eyes closed tight, waiting for the animal to finish him off. However, Rico was not dead yet. He peaked open his eyes to see the Bear, who was walking all funny around the area.

The Bear collapsed to the ground and had fallen asleep. Rico leaned up, confused but happy to be alive. The Hawk looked up and saw a dart in the back of the Bear's back, and a Blue Macaw was standing on it's back, with the gun in his wing and a smirk.

Rico grinned as he got back up onto his talons and asked Blu: "Good shot. How'd you learn to use that?"

"I've had much experience." Blu replied, before looking down at the Bear. "Now, we should find Tulio so he can take this Bear out of here."

"Copy that." Rico agreed, while brushing the dirt out of his feathers.

**The Bear of Rio has finally been caught. Well done, Blu. You deserve a medal for what you did. Stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	13. Meeting Thomas

**Rio the series 5**

**Chapter 13 meeting Thomas**

A quiet peaceful morning throughout the beautiful and magically City of Rio De Janeiro. Blu and Rico were flying together, while on their way to meet someone who is an informer of Rico.

"So, who is this guy, exactly?" Blu inquired, who agreed to com along.

"He's a Yellow and Blue Macaw named Thomas." Rico replied, while he concentrated on where he was flying. "He was a friend of Rapper's. Bit of a attitude too."

"Does he knew you're coming?" Blu asked.

"No, but I found out he likes to hang around the area by the Gangster Club." Rico answered.

While continuing their flight, the Blue Macaw and Black Hawk finally made it to the Jungle area where they believe Rico's informer was there. They landed down on the ground, and saw the Gangster Club a few feet away and a Yellow and Blue Macaw hanging around the place.

"That must be him." Rico said, while him and Blu began to approach him. "Come on."

Rico and Blu made it over to the Macaw who they believed to be Thomas. Rico was indeed correct. Rico beckoned for Blu to stay where he was while he walked over to the Yellow and Blue Macaw.

"Thomas?" Rico inquired, making sure that was the Bird he was supposed to be meeting.

"Who's askin'?" the Bird named Thomas replied, in a British accent.

"I'm Rico." Rico introduced.

"Is that s'pposed to mean somethin'?" Thomas asked, with a mood like he was unhappy.

"Hey, show some respect." Blu said, while pointing a wingtip at Thomas.

"Well, well, a Blue Macaw. Ain't seen one of your kin' in a while." Thomas smirked, while he tapped Blu on his head with his wingtip.

"Look, Thomas." Rico said, while he separated Blu and Thomas from each other before things would turn ugly (especially for Blu). Rico put his wings back to his sides and continued his sentence. "I was told you could help us."

"And who told you that?" Thomas inquired.

"A friend. You were friends with a Red Macaw named Rapper." Rico replied.

"Oh, I remember ol' Rapper." Thomas chuckled, while he began to walk a little around the area. "Shame he died. And you want my help?"

"Yep." Rico smirked, before he checked to see if anyone was around. He moved closer to Thomas until his beak was near his ear and whispered: "I'm planning on destryoing the Gangster Club, and I know you hate them. Wanna help?"

"Hmmm, temptin', temptin'." Thomas grinned, while coming around to the idea of stopping them. "How can I help?"

"Follow me, and I'll explain on the way." Rico said, as he and the Blue Macaw and Yellow and Blue Macaw began to fly away from the Gangster Club before they would be spotted.

**Sorry this chapter was short, but you'll be happy of my new video on YouTube. Wanna know what it is?**

**Rio 2 teaser trailer!**

**Not lying. Check it out. Link to my YouTube is on my profile. **

**Oh and the way Thomas talks, it's not spelling mistakes, it's just how I assume British people talk. Not offence to people who are British.**


	14. Bringing down to the Gangster Club

**Rio the series 5**

**Chapter 14 bringing down to the Gangster Club**

A quiet peaceful morning throughout the beautiful and magically City of Rio De Janeiro. Today was going to be the day no Bird would forget. Everyone was going to help bring the Gangster Club down.

Near the area around the Gangster Club in the Jungle, Blu, Jewel, Nico, Pedro, Rafael, Rico and their new friend Thomas. Blu was talking to Jewel, Nico and Pedro were, while Rico, Rafael and Thomas were passing some dynamite to each other.

Wait, dynamite? What are the planning?

"Oi, Rico, 'eres another dynamite." Thomas said, passing another dynamite to Rico, who then passed it to Rafael.

"Thanks." Rico replied, while he watched Blu, who was checking the Military Macaws that Major Lenny had sent to help bring down the Club. Rico looked back at Thomas with a curios face. "So, what's the dynamite for exactly?"

"Well, after we clear out all the Gangster', we're gonna need to blow up tha' Club so no-one else can go there ever again." Thomas asked.

"Fighting Gangsters and blowing up Clubs? Sounds like my kind of day." Rico smirked.

While the Hawk, Toucan and British Macaw continued to hang each other dynamite, Blu was talking to Sergeant. Mike, who was in charge of the squadron of Macaws.

"Well, this is all of the men Lenny could give us." Mike said, while gesturing a wing to the squadron of Macaws.

"Can they fight?" Blu inquired.

"There trained Macaws, you moron, they do nothing but fight." Mike replied, with a sense of humor in his sentence.

"Sorry, I was just asking." Blu apologized.

"It's cool." Mike forgave.

###

**10 minutes later**

It was time to act. Blu, Jewel, Rafael, Nico, Pedro, Rico, Thomas, and all of the Military Macaws were standing outside of the Club ready to attack. Blu and Jewel gave each other a quick kiss for good luck. Rico picked up some commando paint and smeared it on his face. Thomas cracked his neck and wings.

"We ready?" Rico inquired.

"We're ready." Blu answered, while him and the group of Birds moved towards to Club. "Let's do it."

The Birds all battle cried while they flew directly towards the Club. Inside the Club, the Gangsters were doing what they usual do: hang out, until they heard thunderous noises coming from outside.

"What is that?" one of the Gangsters wondered, before he peaked his head out of the Club entrance/exit, seconds later he was knocked back all the way to the end of the Club.

The Gangsters saw the small Army of Military Macaws and other Birds and put on their mad faces.

The leader of the Gangsters approached the group of Birds and folded her wings. It was indeed Kate, the former girlfriend of Johnny, the person who is now in charge of the Gangsters and who kidnapped Jewel once. "Well, well, what do we have here?"

"We're putting a stop to you right now, Kate." Blu warned, with his eyes half closed.

Thomas moved his way through the crowd of Birds and made it over to Blu and nudged him with his wing. "'Ey, Blu, you never tol' me the leader was a chick."

"You think I'm just a chick, do you?" Kate smirked, while placing a wing on her hip. "Why don't you come here and I'll show you what I can do?"

"A'ight then." Thomas grinned, before Blu stopped him by placing a wing in front of him.

"Careful, Thomas, she's trickier than she looks." Blu warned.

"I ain't 'fraid of no girl!" Thomas countered, before he suddenly lunged at the Gangsters and bellowed: "AHHHHHHHH!"

"ATTAAAAAAAAAAACK!" Blu yelled at the top of his lungs, as he and Jewel, Rico, Rafael, Nico and Pedro charged directly at the Gangsters, who too were charging at them.

"GET THEM!" Kate screamed, ordering all of her Gangsters to attack.

And so, it had began. Every Bird in the Club fought each other until one would win, and one would loose.

_Can you feel life movin' through your mind,_  
_Ooh, looks like it came back for more!_  
_Yeah yeah yeah!_

Blu and Jewel both stood back-to-back so they could watch each other while defending off any Gangsters that would come near them. Luckily for Blu, Jewel had taught him some more tactics and skills to help him in self-defence.

"Blu, how you holding up?" Jewel asked, while kicking a couple of Gangsters away.

"I'm doing okay. This is actually fun!" Blu cheered, before he dodged a Gangsters wing punch and quickly pushed him away.

_Can you feel time slippin' down your spine,_  
_Ooooooh, You try and try to ignore!_  
_Yeah!_

Rafael used his big beak to whack every Gangster that tried to get near him away. "Ah, stupid Gangsters!"

_But you can hardly swallow,_  
_Your fears and pain._  
_When you can't help but follow,_  
_It puts you right back where you came._

Nico and Pedro found some grapes stashed in the corner and began to throw them at the Gangsters. They threw two berries at the Gangsters who were coming their way.

The first Gangster ducked and let the second one get hit by the very. He laughed before be too was hit by a berry which made him fall to the ground.

Pedro high-five Nico's wing and shouted: "Yippie-ki-ya, Gangster boy!"

"Yeah!" Nico agreed, as him and Pedro belly-bounced each other.

_Live and learn!_  
_Hanging on the edge of tomorrow,_  
_Live and learn!_  
_From the works of yesterday._  
_Live and learn!_  
_If you beg or if you borrow,_  
_Live and learn!_  
_You may never find your way._

_Whooooa, yeah!_

Thomas punched multiple Gangsters away, as they tried to grab him and beat him down, but Thomas was suprisely a good fight. He flipped a Gangster over while dodging more hits. "Oi, bugger off!"

_Can you feel life tangle you up inside?_  
_Yeah, now you're face down on the floor!_  
_Oh!_

_But you can't save your sorrow,_  
_You've paid in trade!_  
_When you can't help but follow,_  
_It puts you right back where you came._

While the battle continued, Kate attempted to sneak away to escape. While she thought she was out-of-sighed, Jewel spotted her from the ground and quickly began to fly over to her. "Oh no you don't!"

Kate almost made it out of the Club before she was tackled down by a female Blue Macaw. "Ugh, what the-"

"Where do you think you're going, Kate?" Jewel smirked, while she placed her wing around Kate's neck to keep her from biting.

"Let me go!" Kate demanded, while wiggling around the best she could.

"Not today." Jewel refused, with a grin followed later.

_Live and learn!_  
_Hanging on the edge of tomorrow,_  
_Live and learn!_  
_From the works of yesterday._  
_Live and learn!_  
_If you beg or if you borrow,_  
_Live and learn!_  
_You may never find your way._

Rico tricked two Gangsters into hitting each other and laughed. Another Gangster jumped in front and began doing some crazy karate moves like he knew kung-fu.

Rico frowned, while he placed his wings on the Gangsters shoulders and head-butted him. "Haha, loser!"

_Hey, whoa, whoa,_  
_Oh yeeeeeeeeeeeah!_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!_

_There's a face searching far, so far and wide._  
_There's a place where you dream you'd never find._  
_Hold on to what if?_  
_Hold on to what if?_

_Live and learn!_  
_Hanging on the edge of tomorrow,_  
_Live and learn!_  
_From the works of yesterday._  
_Live and learn!_  
_If you beg or if you borrow,_  
_Live and learn!_  
_You may never find your way._

_Live and learn!_  
_Hanging on the edge of tomorrow,_  
_Live and learn!_  
_From the works of yesterday._  
_Live and learn!_  
_If you beg or if you borrow,_  
_Live and learn!_  
_You may never find your way._

###

After the long battle, a few Birds were watching the Club from the outside. They continued to watch until an explosion was heard in the Club, which caused dust to fly into the air.

The other Birds waved the dust away until they saw something moving out of the cloud of dust.

_So if by the time the bar closes_  
_And you feel like falling down_  
_I'll carry you home_

Out of the dust, two Blue Macaws, a Canary, a Cardinal, a Hawk, a Toucan, and Yellow and Blue Macaw walked out of the cloud of dust with successful faces-by the looks of it, they had won.

_Tonight_  
_We are young_  
_So let's set the world on fire_  
_We can burn brighter than the sun_

_Tonight_  
_We are young_  
_So let's set the world on fire_  
_We can burn brighter than the sun_

All of the Birds finally made it out of the cloud of dust, which had dispersed. There was Blu, who had a smirk, Jewel, was was keeping an eye on Kate, who was tied up. Nico and Pedro standing on Rafael's shoulders, and Thomas and Rico with grins.

"Now that was epic." Blu declared, before everyone nodded in agreement.

###

After the battle had finished, the Military Macaws had taken all of the Gangsters away back to the Prison. Blu, Jewel, Rico and Thomas all stood on a tree branch while watching the Gangster Club, which Thomas had gladly planted the dynamite inside.

Thomas held up the detonator in his talon. As much as he wanted to do it, he wanted someone else to do it. Thomas handed Rico the detonator into his talon. "'Ere, Rico, you do the honors."

"Thanks, Thomas." Rico gladly thanked, before he too did not want to do it. He looked next to Blu standing next to him and handed Blu the detonator. "Blu, I want you to do the honors."

"Really? Me?" Blu replied, making sure he was hearing correctly.

"Yes." Rico smiled.

"Okay." Blu said, as he placed his talon on top of the detonator. Blu locked his toes around to detonator and with one quick pull, he pulled the trigger up and declared: "Kaboom!"

Blu slammed the trigger down and triggered the dynamite inside the Club. The entire Club exploded, knocking everything that was inside into the air and scattering the debris around the area.

"WOOOOOOOOOOO!" Rico whooped with excitement while him and Thomas jumped into the air and began dancing around the Jungle. Seconds later, Blu and his family joined in.

"That was awesome!" Blu cheered.

"Yeah it was!" Jewel agreed, while she and Blu wrapped their wings around each other and danced around in mid-air, spinning around together and looking into each others eyes.

Blu smiled at Jewel, Jewel smiled in return-they both landed back down on a the open area before they wrapped their wings around each others backs. They held each other in a tight embrace.

Blu looked into her beautiful eyes. "Jewel. Permission to kiss?"

"Permission granted." Jewel grinned, while looking into Blu's handsome eyes.

They two Blue Macaw lovebirds moved their faces close to each other, seconds later their beaks were locked with each others while the kissed pa passionately, while their tongues playfully danced around.

While they kissed, Rey, Azul, Crystal and Jessica, who had arrived to find their folks to see if everything was fine. The Blue Macaw kids, Rico, Thomas, Nico, Pedro, Rafael and all the other Birds in the area watched as the two lovebirds continued to make out.

###

Night time had finally arrived in Rio. After the successful battle, all of the Birds had returned home. In the Blue Macaws family tree, Jewel had just finished watching her children fall into a peaceful sleep.

While she watched her children sleeping, Blu walked behind Jewel with his wings spread out. He tied them both around Jewel and pecked her cheek, before he asked: "Jewel, wanna go to sleep now?"

"Yeah, I am a little tired." Jewel admitted, before she let off a yawn.

Blu escorted both him and Jewel into the nest and laid them both down. Jewel turned herself around and moved herself closer to Blu until their bodies touched together.

Jewel smiled at her lovehawk, while she got comfy in his wing. "Blu, you did good today."

"You did too, Jewel." Blu smiled, while he stroked her head to Jewel's enjoyment. "You were the one who captured Kate."

"I know." Jewel grinned, before she laid her head down on Blu's feathery chest. "You know, Blu. There's nothing left now."

"Whatta mean, Jewel?" Blu inquired.

"Well, we defeated Nigel, the Sentinel, Johnny, and now we've defeated what's left of the Gangsters." Jewel explained. "So, now what?"

"I guess we can finally have a peaceful life. Just like we wanted a couple of years ago." Blu replied, while he rested the top of his head on Jewel's head.

"Yeah." Jewel agreed, before she let off a sad sigh. "Blu?"

"Yeah?" Blu replied.

"I had a dream the other night. I dream that our chicks were finally grown up and ready to leave the nest." Jewel answered, before she shredded a couple of tears. "It was so sad-"

"Jewel, Jewel, it's okay." Blu reassured, while he wiped a couple of tears away with his wingtip.

"Blu, you know that's gonna happen eventually." Jewel said, with tears still in her eyes.

"Jewel, honey. It'll be okay. It's not like they're not just gonna go and leave forever. We'll still see them again." Blu whispered to gently keep her calm.

"I know." Jewel sniffed, before she closed her eyes and got cozy again on Blu's chest. "Goodnight, Blu. I love you so much."

"Goodnight, Jewel. I love you, too." Blu smiled, before to too closed his eyes and drifted off into a deep-sleep.

While they slept, what if Jewel was right? What if there are no more enemies for them to face? What if they can finally live the long peaceful life they have been waiting so long for? I guess we will have to see what the future holds.

**And so the Gangster Club is brought down once and for all. Thanks for reading, everybody. Rio the series 5 is now complete. Time to do Epilogue now. Hope you all enjoyed. **

**This was the last of the series. I hope you all liked it. I guess Jewel was right. No more danger for theme ever again**


End file.
